Enfermo detenido
by La que escribe
Summary: Mewtwo se enferma repentinamente y no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Una joven humana lo encuentra en la calle y decide llevárselo a casa. Conozcamos cómo el supuesto pokémon más fuerte del mundo se ve atrapado por sí mismo y por uno de los deseos más primordiales de los seres con uso de razón.
1. A casa

A casa.

Hace ya un par de horas que el pálido y frio sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y las calles pronto se llenaban de luces terrenales por todo lugar.

Era un crudo invierno y hasta hace muy poco la lluvia había dado una tregua a los habitantes de la ciudad, mas el viento seguía reinando en el paisaje.

A esa hora de la noche, cuando el comercio comenzaba a bajar las cortinas metálicas de un arduo día y las personas abandonaban sus trabajos en busca de una taza de café caliente y una estufa, Cristina, una joven delgada y no muy alta y un niño llamado Iván, subieron rápidamente a uno de los tantos buses de locomoción colectiva que repartía a sus ocupantes por los tantos puntos de la urbe.

Se sentaron juntos, llevando varias bolsas de algún supermercado a la vez que observaban a los pasajeros y el negro paisaje exterior.

Muchas calles avanzaron y varias casas quedaron atrás.

El viaje era relativamente corto, con facilidad pudieron recorrerlo a pie, sin embargo, la noche era fría y la carga pesada.

Cristina le indico a su pequeño compañero de no más de siete años, que ya era su turno para bajar, así que, haciendo sonar el timbre del bus, este abrió sus puertas y ambos se vieron abajo.

La muchacha vio como el medio se transporte se alejaba y, en vez de sentirse tranquila por encontrarse cerca de casa, una extraña presión en su pecho se negó a dejarla en paz. Algo esta noche no marchaba bien.

El lugar en donde residían era un conjunto de departamentos repartidos en varios edificios de colores algo llamativos. A veces la joven pensaba en que así pintaban la pobreza de algunas personas, mas no se detuvo en esas cavilaciones por esta ocasión.

Caminó tomando de la mano con fuerza a Iván, quien llevaba también unas cuantas bolsas a cuestas.

Cristina estaba nerviosa, sentía que el viaje apenas estaba comenzando y no le agradaba tomar las maletas.

Continúo la marcha hasta que dobló en una esquina y halló un punto desagradable en la trama: unos cuantos postes del alumbrado público tenían sus focos rotos y, por ende, un gran sector de la calle estaba a oscuras. Y lo peor de todo, se decía, es que ese era el único camino hasta su casa.

Más fuerte apretó la mano del niño, respiró profundo y se aventuró hacia la negrura de sus pesadillas. Sabía muy bien que los focos no se rompían solos, que eran solamente la mejor forma de cubrir la avaricia y la maldad de muchos. Sabía que varios habían sufrido al encontrase solos en la oscuridad. Sabia, también, que era sólo una joven de no más de 22 años con un niño de siete caminado en la nada. Y sabía mejor que nadie, que esta noche no estaba sola.

Al avanzar unos cuantos metros, escuchó pasos a su alrededor y al cabo de unos segundos, se sintió rodeada. Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon como una voz grave les exigía todo objeto de valor.

Iván, al darse cuenta de la situación, instintivamente se aferró a la única figura que podría defenderlo, la joven Cristina, quien no estaba segura si podría protegerse a sí misma. Retrocedieron un par de pasos, pero no hallaron más que otra figura impidiéndoles continuar.

Adelante el primer hombre seguía pidiendo las pertenencias de la joven y ella no sabía que podría hacer ante eso.

Justamente ese era el día de pago y por eso se había cerciorado de comprar toda la mercadería del mes. En esta ocasión el esfuerzo en su trabajo había dado buenos frutos y estaba muy orgullosa al respecto.

No quería desprenderse de todo, mas sabía que, de no hacerlo, tendría que pagar de otra manera. Eran tan comunes los asaltos y tanto miedo producían quienes los efectuaban, que la mayoría de la gente prefería no involucrarse en problemas ajenos para no correr el riesgo de terminar ellos, sin una moneda en los bolsillos.

En la oscuridad, entre muchos hombres, gritar ¿realmente valía la pena? Cristina sentía que no, pero tampoco quería perder.

P-por favor- susurro-. Yo no tengo tanto dinero…a-apenas me alcanza para cubrir el mes. Déjenos tranquilos, por favor.

Iván se sujetó más fuerte de la joven y está también a él.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero cualquier esperanza de salvación desapareció por completo antes de ser concebida, cuando, una vez más, se les exigió cualquier objeto de valor.

Una joven y un niño, ¿qué podrían hacer?

Por favor…

El dinero- dijo secamente el hombre-, celulares, cadenas, todo, no tengo toda la noche

¡Vamos!- agregó otro

Que si no tienes nada material...- susurró otro muy cerca de la muchacha, insinuando otra clase de entrega.

Si les daba lo que querían, seguramente la dejarían ir, a salvo.

Respiró profundo y abrió la cartera que traía consigo, olvidando el trabajo y las compras, las cuentas y todo. Sólo pensó en su seguridad y especialmente, en la de Iván.

Por favor, déjennos ir. Les voy a dar todo el…el dinero que me queda.

Así me gusta- dijo el primer hombre.

Y algo más, ¿no?- pregunto otro.

Ah, bueno, eso lo veremos cuando me dé el dinero- y sin más sujetó a la joven del brazo y la jaló con fuerza para quitarle la cartera. Se la entregó, mediante el tacto, a algún compañero para que contara todo mientras el mantenía a la chica en sus manos.

¡S-suéltame!- grito por fin Cristina, pero, en cambio, la garra la apretó más fuerte.

Iván, quien estaba completamente mudo, comenzó a llorar cuando fue descubierto y separado de la chica, quien se vio, ahora sí, atrapada y sin el niño cerca. Al parecer le cubrieron la boca para que se mantuviera callado y no estorbara en su tan afanoso y esforzado trabajo.

Cristina, con todas sus fuerzas, se inclinó hacia adelante para intentar escapar, pero sólo logró provocar las risas retorcidas de su captor.

Iván, ¡ ¿dónde estás?!- gritó sin respuesta-¡ Iván!

Tiene 120 - dijo el que contaba, quien se había iluminado con la tenue luz de un teléfono celular.

Mh, bastante bien, pero con gusto a poco

Pues ya tenemos más.

No, por favor- suplicó la joven- Iván, por favor…¡déjennos ir!

Agh, ¡ya cállate!- ordenó el hombre cubriéndole la boca con su mano sudorosa.

El terror la había invadido y sólo podía suplicar sin ser oída. Lloró pensando en el pequeño, tal vez cerca, tal vez no, no podía verlo ni sentirlo. Sólo quería una luz, que alguien apareciera y terminara con la pesadilla, que la rescatara con un foco de esperanza. Pero el tiempo pasaba y sus fuerzas disminuían.

Quédate quieta o…

¿O qué?- se escuchó desde algún punto lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿matarla?

¿Quién está ahí? ¡Aparece!- ordenó el hombre a la vez que todos se quedaban estáticos, incluyendo a la muchacha

Ya estoy aquí- contesto el recién llegado, cuya voz profunda parecía venir de todas direcciones, abarcando sus propias mentes - Déjenlos tranquilos ahora y desaparezcan de mi vista.


	2. Patético

Patético.

El sol estaba alto todavía pero, con o sin su presencia, el mundo seguiría igual de frío.

En una arboleda, lejos de los conjuntos de casas, un pokémon sufría un tormento.

Había llegado allí después de que la lluvia se retirara en la mañana y no se movió del lugar. Buscaba el frío y pensó que entre los árboles, sintiendo la brisa, podría conseguirlo, mas, erró terriblemente. Sólo consiguió sentirse peor.

Desde hace un par de días comenzó a padecer de algún mal. El cansancio, el mareo, el calor sofocante, todo, todo le impidió seguir con su viaje.

Se dio cuenta entonces, de que estaba enfermo y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegar a acabar con eso.

Estaba en una rama, acostado, mirando el suelo, con los brazos colgando pesadamente. Con los ojos cerrados intentó olvidar el dolor de cabeza, pero ciertamente eso no iba a ocurrir.

Los que sabían se su existencia lo recordarían como Mewtwo, pero tal vez nunca imaginarían verlo en estas condiciones.

Apenas podía levantarse y mucho menos mantenerse en pie y caminar. Obviamente sabía que usar sus poderes sería un suicidio, así que se quedó acostado.

Pensó entonces en los humanos y en otros pokémon. Aquellos que pertenecían a un entrenador eran llevados a un centro médico en caso de dolencia; los salvajes, adaptados al mundo, se enfermaban muy poco y, en el caso de los reyes de la cadena alimenticia; ellos mismos se hacían cargo de su salud.

¿Y él? ¿El extraño y perdido? No estaba adaptado aun lugar, no contaba con los cuidados de alguien y no sabía cómo mantenerse en pie en un caso como este dado que, en toda su vida, nunca se había enfermado.

Pensó en ir a un centro pokémon, pero el sólo imaginar que lo mirarían como un fenómeno, desacreditó por completo la tentativa. La enfermera tal vez no sabría qué hacer con él y los entrenadores del lugar lo fastidiarían sin cesar.

Se sentía mal por el sufrimiento físico, pero, sin embargo, el hecho de recordarse como el supuesto pokémon más fuerte del mundo, lo avergonzaba enormemente. Podría ser que, justamente ese sentimiento, doliera mucho más que todos sus huesos.

Allí, sobre un árbol, solo y abandonado ¿Quién podría decir que este y el Mewtwo se Isla Nueva eran el mismo?

Tenía sed y sólo imaginaba el agua fresca bajando por su garganta. Cerró los ojos y esperó a ya no sentir más calor, aunque, ciertamente, muchos desearían poder escapar del frio.

El sol avanzaba por el cielo con cada segundo y el pokémon seguía en el mismo lugar. Quiso levantarse y atreverse a llegar a un centro médico, pero su pasado y presente lo mantenían atado al árbol.

¿Cuándo llegó al punto de estar siempre lejos se todo y de todos? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un cobarde?

Se sintió patético y perdido. A cada instante se sentía más y más débil y ya no podía soportarlo.

En el horizonte vio como el sol abandonaba ya este cielo y las estrellas tímidamente lo inundaban. Oscurecía sobre la ciudad y, en ese momento creyó sentirse tan sólo un poco mejor, ya que al menos podía mirar a su alrededor y no caer por las náuseas producidas por el mareo. A duras penas bajo del árbol y se aventuró al mundo civilizado. Lo había decidido: iría al centro pokémon, llegaría a la puerta y caería de bruces al piso para ser atendido sin preguntas ni molestias.

Dio un par de pasos y la tierra parecía balancearse, como si estuviera en una balsa. Tuvo que sujetarse de los árboles para poder avanzar.

Caminó así un rato, muy, muy lento, como un bebé aprendiendo a usar sus piernas; hasta que ya no tuvo apoyo y se arriesgó a movilizarse solo.

Era una aventura suicida. Solamente "creía" saber dónde estaba el centro pokémon y, a esa velocidad, llegaría en un par de días.

"Voy a tener que viajar volando…eso me dejara inconsciente, así que…cuando llegue, caeré en el techo, lo destruiré y me desplomaré sobre la enfermera…"

Siguió en la completa oscuridad, caminando lo mas tranquilo y firme que podía, ya que temía caer y no poder levantarse si se desesperaba demasiado.

En eso notó que estaba cerca de un conjunto de departamentos y agradeció que muchos postes del alumbrado público estuviesen apagados. Nadie sabría sobre la patética travesía del, alguna vez llamado, "pokémon más fuerte del mundo". Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, escuchó voces susurrantes que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes.

Imaginó que, tal vez, podría ser una pareja de humanos ocultos de la mirada pública, pero se dio cuenta de que algo grave sucedía cuando escuchó a una mujer gritar. Perdía ser liberada al mismo tiempo que lloraba y llamaba a alguien.

Miró hacia su izquierda y, efectivamente, logró percibir la presencia de seis seres humanos; cuatro hombres, una joven y un niño. Uno sujetaba con fuerza a la chica, otro al pequeño, más alejado un tercero parecía contar algo y el último sólo parecía observar (como humanos, estos no podían ver en la oscuridad, cualidad de la que sí gozaba el enfermo pokémon).

Al ver la escena, algo en fondo indignó a Mewtwo. No supo si era el hecho de que estuviesen atacando en la oscuridad o el que las víctimas fuesen una mujer y un niño. Tampoco supo porque sintió la necesidad de acercarse al lugar, ni mucho menos supo, porque intervino en la situación.

Quédate quieta o…- dijo el hombre que sujetaba a la humana.

¿O qué?- preguntó el pokémon molesto- ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarla?

De inmediato los atacantes se vieron confundidos al saberse descubiertos por alguien que parecía dispuesto a intervenir, pero que no podían ver. Preguntaron quién era y que se mostrara, cosa que, lógicamente, no iba a ocurrir. Ellos mismos habían quitado la luz de lugar para cometer sus fechorías.

Cuando le ordenaron hacer presencia, sólo dijo ya estar ahí y, molesto por la cobardía demostrada, se adelantó hasta quedar tan sólo a unos centímetros del humano y la chica.

- Déjenlos tranquilos ahora y desaparezcan de mi vista.


	3. Un pequeño largo viaje

Un pequeño largo viaje

Este grupo de hombres estaba acostumbrado a los robos con violencia. Sabían muy bien que la unión hacia la fuerza y que saldrían siempre victoriosos cada vez que se aproximaran a una indefensa y solitaria víctima.

Siempre lo hacían así. Observaban el entorno, se percataban de la no existencia de héroes y se establecían a esperar cualquier descuido.

El apagar las luces del tendido eléctrico era el atraco preferido. Su oído estaba entrenado por los años y podían saber de la existencia de alguien en la oscuridad sin problemas. Tomarlo por sorpresa, sin posibilidad de escape, sin poder saber quién es el atacante y luego ver como el pobre diablo se alejaba a la luz, dejando sus objetos de valor en manos de los dueños de la noche. Esa era su vida.

Esta ocasión no iba a ser distinta. Sabían de la existencia de la una muchacha joven que vivía cerca y que, sí o sí, tendría que pasar por el lugar que ellos habían dispuesto como su tela de araña. El fin de mes había llegado y también la paga de la joven, aunque, si el dinero no les satisfacía, tal vez ella sí.

Todo marchaba bien. La interceptaron en el lugar correcto, recibieron el dinero y tenían a una indefensa Cristina a su merced, pero algo salió mal con tal ecuación. Alguien decidió intervenir en la penumbra de la calle, dispuesto a convertirse en el héroe de la jornada.

Pronto sabrían que ese "alguien", ese salvador, era más que tan sólo una mano amiga.

Cuando escucharon una voz extraña que les exigía liberar a la chica y al pequeño, rápidamente intentaron oír sus pasos para encontrarlo, rodearlo y acabarlo, mas esos esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Nunca supieron cómo ni cuándo llegó, pero demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de que lo tenían encima.

El hombre que sujetaba a Cristina, se sintió tomando por una fuerza sobrenatural y, asustado, salió volando por metros, hasta caer en la acera, mucho más allá. Sus compañeros pudieron verlo cuando llegó a la luz de los postes que delataron su identidad.

Q-q- tartamudeó uno.

E-es un pokémon- dijo otro y los tres rápidamente intentaron alejarse, pero pronto se vieron en el aire y, en menos de un segundo, en el suelo junto a su amigo.

A duras penas se incorporaron y otra vez cayeron por un nuevo ataque. Comprendieron que el desconocido no estaba jugando, así que, como un pacto tácito, huyeron del lugar.

En la oscuridad de hizo el silencio absoluto por un instante, luego, sin saber quién lo había hecho, Iván fue empujado hasta el cuerpo de Cristina, quien de inmediato lo abrazó al tenerlo con ella otra vez.

Se alegraron de estar juntos y a salvo, pero, casi de inmediato, cayeron en cuenta de que el bienhechor podría estar cerca.

¿Todavía está aquí?- preguntó la joven al incorporarse un poco- ¿señor o…pokémon?

Si es un pokémon no te va a entender- dijo Iván

Ya sé, pero aun así hay que darle las gracias- contestó ella y volvió a llamar, sin respuesta- .Creo que se fue.

Caminó un poco, arrastrando los pies por si encontraba sus cosas. El niño hizo lo mismo, hasta que dio con un bolso y, al hacerlo, escuchó que alguien tosió a unos metros de distancia.

Ambos quedaron prácticamente congelados. Pensaron que otra vez estaban en problemas y que debían huir lo más rápido posible.

Cristina caminó un poco para encontrar al pequeño y abandonar el lugar, pero él, instintivamente, tomó el bolso y buscó en su interior. Sacó un teléfono celular y apretó varios botones para iluminar el origen del carraspeo. La joven, casi en pánico, se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tomó para salir de ahí, sin embargo él se soltó y se llevó consigo el aparato.

¡Lo vi!- dijo buscando otra vez con la luz-. Lo vi, es un pokémon. Seguro que él nos salvó.

No- dijo ella tratando de obtener para ella al delator de su ubicación-. ¡Dámelo!

No, si nos salvó entonces no debe ser malo. Además tosió, puede que esté enfermo

No seas tonto, ¡dámelo! Te lo estoy ordenando

No, espera…-dijo justo cuando el resplandor azulino cayó sobre el desconocido pokémon.

Luego del ataque, Mewtwo casi cae inconsciente, pero logró mantenerse en pie tan sólo a cuestas de gran voluntad. Se sujetó de una pared cercana y efectuó su segunda intervención al levantar y lanzar a los tres hombres restantes. Sintió que perdió la visión y el sentido del espacio. Sus fuerzas flaquearon más y sus piernas ya casi no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Sólo por si querían volver, los empujó una vez más, cosa que los ahuyentó definitivamente.

Los ataques que efectuó luego del primero, no fueron por salvar por completo a los humanos en peligro, sino que, para estar seguro de que no regresarían a acabar con el desconocido.

La chica y el niño estaban a salvo pero él, él ya no iba a poder moverse más. Era el fin, la noche iba a terminar en varias horas y quedaría al descubierto, completamente indefenso ante los humanos. Todo por sentirse mal y querer ayudar a unos inocentes.

Y aún se preguntaba por qué decidió hacerlo.

Ahora ambos lo miraban y él a ellos, aunque le molestaba la luz luego de pasar mucho tiempo apartado de ella. Tosió otra vez y, ahora sí, ya no pudo más. Se deslizó por la pared hasta caer. Era un milagro el que aun pudiese conservar la conciencia, ya que sentía que estaba más cerca del otro mundo que de este.

La joven, al verlo desvanecerse, se acercó un poco sólo por instinto. Nunca había visto a una criatura como la que tenía en frente, pero parecía estar sufriendo enormemente. Lo vio toser una vez más y parecía que su garganta estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Tienes razón- le dijo a Iván, quien se adelantó un poco para seguirla hasta el desconocido-. Sí está enfermo y parece que mucho.

La muchacha, a unos centímetros, se agachó e intentó tocarlo, pero él, rápidamente alzó la vista y se alejó de sus manos.

No te voy a hacer daño- le dijo ella-. Sólo quiero saber si estás…-pero no continuó, él quiso alejarse más, cosa que no logró debido a su estado- Tranquilo- susurró Cristina- , no te va a pasar nada, no te voy a lastimar.

Mewtwo se vio atrapado producto de su enfermedad. Ya no podría realizar ni el más básico de los ataques, no lograría levantarse, se había convertido en un bulto completamente inútil. Ella, casi sobre él, intentaba tocarlo y acercarse, acción que se concretaría. El pokémon no iba a poder ofrecer resistencia.

Ella alzo una mano y, suavemente la posó sobre la frente de su salvador, procurando no ser muy brusca para no asustarlo más, ya que, viendo sus vanos intentos por alejarse, imaginó que, a pesar de su gran tamaño, temía a los seres humanos.

¡Dios mío!- exclamó.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Iván a su lado.

¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! Tenemos que llevarlo a un centro pokémon

¿Cómo?

Gran pregunta, "¿Cómo?". No tenían una pokebola o un vehículo en el cual trasladarlo. ¿Subirlo a un autobús? ¡Qué locura! ¿Pedirle a algún vecino que los llevase? Claro. Ninguno se atrevió a salir cuando estaban en peligro, ¿qué podría hacerlos querer ayudar a una chica, un niño y a un pokémon enfermo?

Llévalo a la casa- sugirió el chico-. El centro pokémon está muy lejos.

Sí- dijo ella- al menos podría bajarle un poco la fiebre y después llevarlo con la enfermera. Después consigo un taxi y los llevamos, ya más sano…aunque sea un poco.

Sí.

Iván, recoge las cosas y vamos a la casa. Tu vete primero para que abras la puerta.

Sí- contestó él y, con el teléfono, recolectó todas y cada una de las pertenencias. En su inesperado vuelo, el hombre que contaba el sueldo de la chica, dejó caer la gran fortuna, por lo que el niño lo tomó y guardó en el bolso. Pronto tenía todo a salvo y regresó a la muchacha, quien lo esperaba para ser iluminada.

Bien- dijo-yo lo llevo.

Mewtwo tenía los ojos cerrados cuando ella se le dirigió otra vez.

Apenas ya la veía, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Temblaba y tosía y, en ese momento, como nunca antes en su vida, temió por ella, porque estaba seguro de que, en esas condiciones, no pasaría esta noche, no vería el amanecer.

Te voy a llevar a mi casa- dijo ella-, así que dame la mano, yo te voy a llevar.

La chica adelantó sus dedos hacia él, quien los miró y luego a la humana.

No te voy a hacer daño, te lo juro.

…

Estás muy enfermo, necesitas medicamentos y yo te puedo ayudar, aunque sea un poco.

…

No tengas miedo, ven.

Tan sólo la miró. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Estaba a merced de la chica y de sus intenciones. Fácilmente podría ir gritándole a todo el mundo que había encontrado un pokémon muy extraño, moribundo y hacer lo que fuese con él. Pero no, estaba ofreciéndose su ayuda. Le extendía su mano y esperaba a que él hiciese lo mismo. No quería morir, temía como a nada al hecho de no volver a despertar.

Lentamente su mano abandonó el suelo, el lodo que aún se conservaba después de la lluvia y se detuvo sobre la de la joven.

Bien- dijo ella y jaló con fuerza para poder levantarlo. Él, para ayudar, se sujetó de la pared a su lado y, luego de unos minutos, se vio de pie.

Cristina de inmediato pasó el brazo del pokémon por su espalda y puso el propio por atrás de él.

Tranquilo, yo te ayudo a caminar- dijo amablemente, sosteniendo con dificultad el peso de Mewtwo.- Iván, ilumíname el camino hasta el poste encendido. Ahí corres y abres la puerta de la casa. Prepara mi cama, ahí va a dormir.

Sí.

Lentamente comenzó la marcha. El pokémon ya no podía dar un paso, pero se esforzaba para no dejarle toda la carga a la chica, a quien, considerando su baja estatura, se le hacía muy difícil llevarlo.

Los metros en la oscuridad parecían eternos. Mewtwo sentía que no llegaría despierto a la luz y Cristina creía que ya no podría sostenerlo por demasiado tiempo.

Iván emergió bajo el poste de electricidad y de inmediato corrió a casa.

Te espera una cama cómoda y caliente- dijo la chica- , así que no te preocupes.

Al poco tiempo ellos también dejaron atrás las tinieblas. El pokémon arrastraba lastimeramente la cola y parecía que se caería en cualquier instante. Pero resistió, resistió todo lo que su voluntad le permitió.

Tranquilo- repetía la joven-, todo estará bien.

Continuaron. Hacía frío, estaba mojado y la marcha era lenta, pero por fin divisaron a Iván en el último peldaño de una escalinata.

Tu cama está lista- dijo.

Bien- contestó la chica preparándose para un nuevo desafío: subir la escalera.

Mewtwo miró hacia arriba y vio el fin del camino, no se sentía capaz de emprender el acenso. El viaje se había acabado, pero fue una gran sorpresa el descubrir que Cristina estaba muy animada a terminar la tarea.

Vamos- le dijo-. Pisa con cuidado- y comenzó a subir.

Cada peldaño parecía una tortura, el tener que subir mientras temblaba y el mundo daba vueltas parecía un viaje sin retorno para Mewtwo, pero Cristina seguía firme en la decisión de llevarlo hasta su casa.

Avanzaron unos cuatro escalones cuando el pokémon resbaló producto de sus mareos. Como un acto reflejo, alcanzó a adelantar su brazo para no golpearse. La chica, asustada porque sabía que, de caer, no podría volver a levantarse, usó toda su fuerza para mantenerlo en pie.

Entonces, viendo la situación, Iván bajo rápidamente y se colocó por debajo de Mewtwo. El niño, al levantarse, logró erguir al desconocido, hasta que otra vez se pusieron en marcha. Ahora, con la ayuda del pequeño, el pokémon no volvió a caer y llegó en una pieza hasta la cima de la escalera.

Doblaron en un ángulo de noventa grados, pasaron frente a unos departamentos, cuyos moradores nada se preocuparon de la travesía que se desarrollaba afuera, llegaron a una puerta y, al atravesarla, Mewtwo sintió que estaba cruzando el umbral al otro mundo.

"Un poco más", creyó escuchar desde muy lejos.

Cristina e Iván avanzaron por la casa, llegaron a la habitación y, con cuidado, depositaron al pokémon en la cama, quien, antes de caer a esta, ya estaba inconsciente.


	4. Terquedad sin opciones

Terquedad sin opciones

Quién sabe cuantas horas habían pasado desde el incidente en la calle, pero, cuando Mewtwo despertó, todavía la luz artificial estaba encendida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó distinguir las figuras borrosas que se le presentaban al volver de las tinieblas. Aún se sentía algo mareado y demasiado débil, pero quería saber lo antes posible en dónde estaba y, lo más importante, en qué condiciones.

Con dificultad pudo enfocar la vista hasta que, frente a él, encontró a un niño que, sentado en una cama, lo miraba.

Mewtwo en un principio no sabía quién era y porqué parecía prestarle tanta atención, pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, como rápidos flashes, el pokémon recordó los eventos de las horas recién pasadas. Vio al chico en la oscuridad, vio a una joven y a los hombres que los atacaban. Se vio a sí mismo interviniendo y recordó la lenta marcha hasta llegar a unos departamentos. Lo último que vislumbró fue una puerta desde donde salía una luz esperanzadora. Cuando cruzó el umbral, ya no supo nada más.

Mientras miraba, el niño se puso se pie y salió de la habitación. Entonces, encontrándose solo, Mewtwo intentó incorporarse, cosa que no pudo lograr, ya que el mundo seguía sin poder mantenerse quieto. Descubrió, al caer otra vez a la cama, que tenía una toalla húmeda en la frente, la cual ya había perdido bastante agua.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba en casa de los humanos.

Al revisar la habitación no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. El lugar era bastante pequeño, apenas con espacio suficiente para albergar dos camas, una al lado de la otra, separadas tan sólo por unos centímetros y una mesita de noche, en donde reposaba una lámpara, un teléfono celular y algunas notas.

Frente a la cama en donde hace unos momentos había estado sentado el niño, había un closet y junto a él, una cómoda. Sobre ella se encontraba un televisor.

La puerta estaba justo al lado de los muebles, frente al lecho del pokémon.

Esa era toda la habitación. Una pequeña ventana daba un toque final, ubicada en la pared que acompañaba el segundo catre.

Mewtwo miró al techo e intentó al menos sentarse, pero desistió pronto al notar que no lo lograría. El mareo aún era demasiado grande y todo su cuerpo dolía de una forma insoportable.

En eso, vio que el chico volvía y, tras él, la joven, quien, al acercarse retiró la toalla y le preguntó cómo se sentía. Obviamente Mewtwo no le contestó y sólo cerró los ojos.

Todavía está muy débil- suspiró ella-. Hay que bajar la fiebre.

Rápidamente se volteó y salió del lugar, sólo para volver unos segundos más tarde. Traía un tazón humeante en sus manos.

Se sentó en la cama en donde estaba el pokémon, lo miró y le sonrió.

No sé si entiendes lo que digo, pero estás muy enfermo.

…

Cuando yo era niña y tenía fiebre, mi mamá siempre me preparaba esto- dijo mostrando el tazón-. A mí no me gustaba, pero, cuando me lo tomaba, muy pronto me sentía mejor, así que me aprendí la receta y lo…preparé para ti.

…

Necesito que lo bebas para bajar tu fiebre. Hace un rato te puse el termómetro y estas muy mal, así que es urgente que me entiendas.

…

Iván, ¿Podrías ayudarme a sentarlo un poco para que no se queme?- le dijo al chico quien, al escucharla, de inmediato se acercó al pokémon con la intención de levantarlo, mas este, al sentirse invadido, lo repelió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-Por favor- suplicó la joven-, necesito que te sientes, podría derramar esto y te vas a quemar- Pero Mewtwo no estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en cooperar.

¡Quién sabe qué era exactamente ese brebaje! Tal vez no era seguro, tal vez la chica pensó que, viéndolo tan enfermo, el "hacerlo dormir para siempre" podría ser una salida fácil y había inventado toda la historia de su madre para convencerlo.

Mewtwo no estaba para nada de ánimo como para arriesgar su vida otra vez. La había salvado de los humanos y ahora…no quería pensar en algo más oscuro.

No quiere- dijo el chico desistiendo de levantarlo.

Lo sé…pero es que- contestó mirando el tazón con cierto pesar.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Demostrarle que no tiene que temer. Mira- le dijo al pokémon-, para que veas que no tiene nada, voy a tomar un poco. No todo, porque el resto es para ti- y sin más alzó el recipiente y sorbió un poco del contenido.

Su rostro para nada era de satisfacción, pero sonrió al poner otra vez la taza en sus piernas. Mewtwo sólo la miró con los párpados caídos y se dejó derrumbar una vez más al colchón.

Prometo que esto te va hacer sentir mejor, te lo aseguro- le dijo la muchacha acercándosele-. Por favor, tienes que beber. Si no lo haces, vas a empeorar y quién sabe si…

…

Tú nos salvaste la vida, por favor, déjame devolverte la mano, lo necesitas.

…

No quiere.- susurró Iván

Por favor- suplicó Cristina-. No soportaría el hecho de verte…

…

No quiero verte morir, no así, no después de lo que hiciste por nosotros.

De reojo el pokémon la miraba y realmente le pareció sincera, pero…porque siempre había un "pero" cuando se veía en el momento de considerar la amabilidad de algún ser humano. No sabía si debía o no confiar en ella.

Mejor lo llevamos al centro pokémon- opinó el chico

Iván, ¿Cómo crees que vamos a llevarlo?- dijo Cristina algo molesta-. Apenas pudimos traerlo a la casa y casi se cae en el camino. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al centro si está tan lejos?

Yo sólo decía- contestó él ligeramente enojado-, porque no quiere hacerte caso.

Lo sé…pero es que no puedo obligarlo, si no quiere… ¿qué puedo hacer entonces?

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mewtwo los miraba, imaginando los pensamientos de los humanos. Entre las manos de la chica aún humeaba el tazón cuyo contenido supuestamente lograría hacerlo sentir mucho mejor.

Le dolían los huesos y los músculos; la cabeza, le pareció, en cualquier momento estallaría. Temblaba a pesar de aún tener calor. Sabía que su estado, de no hacer nada al respecto, iría de mal en peor.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, llevándose a su estómago gran parte de su orgullo. Ya no tenía más opciones. Estaba en casa de una humana amable que, al parecer, sólo se empeñaba en hacerlo sentir mejor. Y ya había hecho mucho al llevarlo a su hogar, entregándole una cama para que descansara.

Sí, ya no tenía más opción.

Con dificultad se incorporó un poco y, haciéndole una seña con el brazo, dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a beber el contenido del tazón.

Iván, apenas la joven se lo indicó, ayudó a Mewtwo a sentarse, mientras ella levantaba la taza para que no se quemara e ingiriera tranquilo.

Seguramente era producto de la fiebre o la chica exageraba, porque, cuando sintió que el agua verdosa bajaba por su garganta, el pokémon no pudo distinguir sabor alguno, así que tragó con gran placer al poder, finalmente, aplacar su sed.

Muy pronto el tazón se vio vacío y Cristina contenta.

Ya verás cómo te vas a sentir mejor- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Qué raro- se dijo el niño-. Cuando yo he tomado eso, sabe horrible… ¿te gustó?

…

Ah, es cierto, tú no me entiendes.

Mewtwo no le contestó y se volteó un poco hacia la pared, ya que el extraño tubo que nacía de la parte posterior de su cabeza y se unía a su espalda, no le acomodaba mucho a la hora de dormir viendo al techo.

En eso la joven regresó y puso la toalla otra vez en la frente del pokémon, quien sintió un gran alivio cuando su piel toco la fría humedad.

Bien, por ahora creo que estarás tranquilo. No te voy a dar ningún medicamento porque puse un antigripal en el agua y no quiero intoxicarte con más.

….

Yo creo que dormirás tranquilo.

¿Ya te vas a dormir?- preguntó Iván

Sí, voy a dormir contigo, así que espérame mientras me cambio la ropa.

Buscó su pijama y salió del cuarto, pero a los minutos volvió con una jarra llena de agua fresca, la cual dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó con el niño.

Hay que estar atentos por cualquier cosa- dijo la joven-. Como él no habla, tendremos que escuchar algún quejido por si necesita algo.

Sí.

Así que si lo escuchas, me despiertas enseguida.

Sí, buenas noches

Buenas noches- contestó ella y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Mewtwo pronto sintió como ambos sucumbían al sueño, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Que día tan extraño. Primero, pasó toda la jornada en un árbol y, cuando decidió salir a buscar ayuda, descubre un asalto. Intervino y, para agradecer, terminó acostado en la cama de un humano, bebiendo "aguas mágicas" con anti…antigripales, termómetros, toallas húmedas, etc.

"¡Quien sabe dónde estaría yo ahora si no hubiese pasado todo esto!"

Pero había una pregunta aún más importante. ¿Estaría con vida?

Lo dudó. Realmente, luego de pasar el día con mareos, temblando, tosiendo, perdido en tiempo y espacio, por un momento pensó que no llegaría a ver el sol al amanecer. Sí, lo pensó aunque no hubiese querido admitirlo.

El fin de su vida. Abandonado tanto física como espiritualmente, en una calle cualquiera, con el lodo bajo su cuerpo inerte mientras la lluvia cae sobre él.

Un triste y patético destino para quien soñaba con encontrar uno.

Pero eso no había sucedido. Estaba acostado, tapado, con una jarra llena de agua por si tenía sed, bajo techo, lejos del frío y de ese maldito invierno.

"El agradecimiento y la amabilidad, al parecer, no son tan sólo pensamientos de tiempos pasados. Existen todavía, en baja cantidad, pero se mantienen a pesar de todo"

Escuchó las suaves respiraciones de sus compañeros de cuarto y pensó en que había sido un maleducado al no decir al menos "gracias" por los cuidados que le estaban brindando.

Porque él los ayudó en un asalto sin que nadie lo pidiera. Él sabía cuál era el riesgo, conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de usar sus poderes en su estado, y sin embargo, lo hizo.

La joven jamás se lo pidió a él, obviamente, así que, de algún modo, no tenía el deber de agradecérselo más allá de la forma verbal.

Fácilmente pudo tomar al niño y correr a casa para estar a salvo. Pero no, se tomó el tiempo de tenderle la mano y prácticamente, cargarlo a su hogar.

Eso ya era mucho.

Se volteó lentamente, se sentó a duras penas y tomó la jarra para beber. Se rió para sus adentros cuando la dejó en su lugar sin que los humanos se hubiesen percatado siquiera. Se suponía que estarían atentos ante cualquier movimiento.

Otra vez miró hacia la pared, se cubrió un poco y, lentamente, se quedó dormido.

No soñó absolutamente nada.

….

Cuando el pokémon abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro, pero escuchaba los ruidos lejanos del despertar del día.

Se volteó para revisar la cama vecina y la encontró vacía. Luego vio hacia la puerta que, al estar entrecerrada, dejaba pasar una pequeña cortina de luz proveniente de la sala.

Se quedó mirando hacia allá y notó que llovía copiosamente.

No pudo evitar pensar que caminaba bajo el agua en busca de atención médica y agradeció como nunca el estar en una cama y bajo techo.

En eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura delgada entró, trayendo el jarrón con agua fresca, una botella, una toalla y unas piezas de pan.

Al encender la luz se sorprendió de ver que el pokémon estaba despierto y se disculpó por eso, ya que se suponía, debía mantenerse dormido para recuperar energías.

Te traje más agua- le dijo ella dejando todo en la mesita-. Anoche bebiste mucho así que lo necesitas. También te traje pan por si tienes hambre y una toalla por cualquier cosa.

…

Si quieres ir al baño- continuó hablando cuidadosamente- usa el inodoro que esta allá- y se alejó para salir y señalar hacia donde estaba el excusado.

…

Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar e Iván a la escuela, así que no te podemos llevar al centro pokémon ahora.

…

Él llega temprano, así que te va a acompañar hasta que yo llegue. Entonces nos vamos, ¿está bien?

…

No te preocupes por nada, tú duerme tranquilo, nadie te va a molestar aquí, así que adiós- y se volteó para salir, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, Mewtwo la detuvo.

Muchas gracias- le dijo-. Gracias por tus cuidados y tu amabilidad.

Cristina se volteó con lentitud y se lo quedó mirando.

¿P-puedes hablar?- preguntó.

…- Mewtwo no le contestó y sólo vio hacia otro lado.

Lo sabía- dijo triunfante-. Sabía que podías entenderme.

¿Eh?

Lo supe apenas te vi. Algo me decía que podías entender todo lo que te decía, ¡como si fueses una persona cualquiera!

La chica no parecía ni asustada, ni sorprendida, ni nada. De hecho, hasta parecía contenta, como si se hubiese ganado algún premio.

El único estupefacto resultó ser Mewtwo.

Entonces no necesitas que te hable como a un recién nacido, ¿cierto?

Así es.

Bien, eso ahorra muchas cosas.

…

Eh...- alcanzó a decir la chica cuando Iván la irrumpió llamándola desde la sala. Ya se hacía tarde y tendrían que partir-. Bien, ya me tengo que ir- dijo-, así que nos vemos después, adiós y descansa tranquilo.

El pokémon se quedó solo en casa. Cuando cerraron la puerta, la lluvia pareció calmarse un poco, mas no se detuvo por completo.

Bueno…- se dijo el enfermo-, más tarde será el interrogatorio. La humana no tardará en decirle al niño lo que escuchó y comenzaran las mismas preguntas de siempre.

Se cubrió más con la sábana y pensó que de todas maneras no tenía otro camino, debía agradecerle por su buen trato.


	5. Convalecencia muy conversada

Convalecencia muy conversada.

La mañana pasó lenta y sin sobresaltos. El único ruido era el de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y en la lejanía, el techo, ya que, al estar en un edificio, el tejado no estaba directamente sobre la cabeza del clon.

Él, acostado, sólo pensaba en los eventos más recientes y en las cosas que sucederían de ahí en adelante.

Había dormido por varias horas, pero no era muy tarde. No importaba de todas formas, cuando la humana regresara a casa, él sería llevado al centro pokémon y allí se quedaría por un tiempo.

Suspiró con cierto pesar. La verdad es que su actual lugar de descanso era bastante confortable y tranquilo y, en comparación con el centro médico, estaba prácticamente en el paraíso de la convalecencia. Tenía comida, agua, abrigo, un colchón cómodo, un baño "privado" y toda la paz que podría llegar a necesitar.

Como un pequeño flash se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de alguna sala del centro pokémon, con la enfermera yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones con agua, toallas, sueros y etc. Chillidos, quejidos, criaturas tercas, más ruido, la lluvia y ¡Uf! Ya no quiso seguir pensando en eso.

Sin querer admitirlo, adoró el lugar al que lo llevó el destino.

Pero….pero lo llevarían al tortuoso ruido de los enfermos reunidos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego sintió ganas de usar el excusado, por lo que, sin desearlo, tuvo que ponerse de pie y caminar.

El suelo parecía el de una tabla de surf, pero avanzó con sumo cuidado, sujetándose a las paredes, los sillones, la mesa y de todo lo que pudo para llegar al más necesitado de los tronos.

Cuando acabó, se lavó las manos (acción aprendida en la observación diaria) y pudo verse al espejo.

¡¿Pero cómo llegó a ese estado?!

Se veía tan mal como si lo hubiesen arrollado y luego abandonado en el lodo con semanas y semanas de descomposición.

Se apartó con poco más que vergüenza y comenzó la travesía para regresar a la cama y dormir, pero al acostarse y escuchar la lluvia a lo lejos, algo en su mente le hizo pensar sobre los terrenos que estaba pisando.

Realmente le agradaba el lugar, pero, sin embargo, había algo en el fondo que logró darle aún más tranquilidad que una buena cama: estar bajo el cuidado de alguien más, alguien que se preocupaba de verdad.

A pesar de que la humana y el chico estaban agradecidos con el desconocido por haberlos ayudado la noche anterior, sentía que el deseo de hacerlo sentir bien iba más allá de un "gracias".

Tal vez era lástima por el pobre enfermo, tal vez era sólo humanidad, pero, eso, aún así, lo hacía sentir bien de todas formas.

Miró la jarra con agua y el pan sobre la mesa. Existía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos, o ambos incluso, estuviesen pensando en el estado del pokémon que habían dejado en casa. Y sólo con ese pensamiento, Mewtwo se sentía extraño, porque no recordaba que alguien pensara en él sino para usarlo en alguna misión, o como esa criatura que rondaba por las ciudades en la noche. Así pensaba la gente de él y así, se suponía, seguiría siendo.

Pero hoy no.

Qué infrecuente era esa emoción, esa, la de sentirse estimado por alguien. Tan anormal era que hasta parecía totalmente ajena.

Entonces, pensó, ¿Es que acaso no tenía el derecho de despertar la preocupación de alguien?

Recordó cuando la humana se veía tan intranquila al no poder obligar al pokémon a beber su humeante cura. Al niño que no encontraba solución, a todas las recomendaciones de la mañana, a la despedida, a esa mirada cálida de alegría al descubrir que el anónimo sí podía entenderla. Recordó todo eso y se sintió tan extraño.

Y por un instante, como una pequeña chispa de una bomba antes de estallar, pensó en el hecho de tener una familia.

Sabía perfectamente que jamás tendría la suya propia, eso era obvio, pero, más que el hecho de tener o no lazos sanguíneos con otro ser, Mewtwo pensó en otra clase de conexión, esa que no conocía: la del cariño.

Porque así parecía que lo estaban tratando. No con lástima, no con la humanidad aprendida durante años de educación cívica. No, pensó sin poder entender por qué, los humanos a quienes acababa de conocer, lo estaban tratando con cariño.

Y si su corazón pudiese hablar directamente desde su pecho, fácilmente podría haber dicho que le gustaba, que quería ese trato.

Pero todo terminaría en la tarde, cuando la chica regresara de su trabajo y se vieran en la odisea de llevarlo al centro pokémon.

Ahí terminaría el cariño y la calidez que comenzaba a sentir su alma.

Ese sería el fin…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar cierta presión en el musculo vital, e intentó dormir para olvidar aquella parte de sí mismo que no quería abandonar la casa y la posibilidad de sentirse bien.

Tardó en lograrlo, pero, finalmente, cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Cuando Iván regresó a casa, se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación para ver al pokémon, pero, encontrándolo dormido, se quitó los zapatos, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama vecina a ver televisión.

Vez con vez lo miraba por si despertaba, pero eso no sucedía.

Estaba emocionado. Cristina en la mañana, tal y como suponía Mewtwo, no había tardado mucho en decirle que la criatura se había comunicado con ella, dándole las gracias por sus cuidados.

El chico, entonces, estuvo toda su jornada escolar pensando en eso, aunque claro, sin decírselo a nadie, ya que pensó que alguno de sus compañeros querría ir a verlo y Cristina ya había hablado al respecto: nada de ruido para no molestarlo, sólo hay que dejarlo dormir.

Por lo tanto, ninguno de sus amigos podría visitarlo.

Una lástima, pensó, porque quería presumir que había conocido a un pokémon del que nadie (o al menos él) sabía.

Miraba una caricatura mientras comía cereales de un tazón, cuando, repentinamente, la pantalla del televisor se volvió negra.

Se acercó a verificar la conexión eléctrica y, luego de presionar el interruptor de la luz, pudo comprobar que no había vestigios de energía. Se quedaría a oscuras quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Por suerte aun no anochecía, por lo que se dedicó a buscar velas y se sentó en la cama a terminar su refrigerio.

En eso, Mewtwo regresó de sus sueños y, lentamente se volteó hacia el muchacho, quien de inmediato abandonó su tazón y se inclinó hacia el pokémon.

Se miraron por un momento, antes del saludo del chico.

Hola- dijo-, ¿cómo estás?

….

¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

….

¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te dé algo de comer?

…

Quieres ver…-pero se irrumpió golpeándose la cabeza con la mano derecha-. Lo siento, no hay luz, así que no podemos ver nada, ni escuchar música o…bueno, no sé, lo que te guste hacer a ti.

….

¿Por qué no me respondes?

…

¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quería hablar contigo!

…

Mi mamá me dijo que hablaste con ella, así que no te pongas mudo conmigo.

¿Tu mamá?- dijo Mewtwo sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Eso le sorprendió. ¿La muchacha era la madre de este niño? Pero se veía tan joven, apenas saliendo de la adolescencia.

¡Sí!- dijo el chico entusiasmado-. ¡Hablaste! Seguro que eres un pokémon psíquico, ¿no?

S-sí.

Sí, porque ellos se comunican con…telepatía, usan su mente para "hablar" con las personas. Yo estudio a los pokémon, ¿sabes?

No…pero, ¿la humana es tu madre?- preguntó retomando el tema de la chica, ya que no podía creer algo como eso. Todo el tiempo creyó que su relación era de hermanos. Por eso, se dijo, no había ni una presencia adulta en la casa, es decir, los supuestos padres de los "niños".

Sí, es mi mamá y se llama Cristina- contestó él con toda naturalidad-. Yo me llamo Iván, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Mew-Mewtwo.

¿Mew?- preguntó el infante ladeando un poco la cabeza- pero…en el dibujo que vi en internet era…más chico que tú

…

¿O eres su evolución? ¿Mew puede evolucionar?

No soy su evolución- dijo el clon con cierta molestia-. No soy un Mew, me llamo Mewtwo.

¿Mewtwo?

Sí.

Ustedes…no sé, ¿son hermanos, primos?

Parientes lejanos- concluyó el clon, cosa que dejo ligeramente tranquilo al muchacho.

¡Ah! Claro, por eso eres distinto a él- reflexionó-, ya veo. Tal vez tú vienes de un lugar en donde hay muchos pokémon salvajes y por eso eres más grande, para asustarlos a todos, ¿no? Así nadie te ataca.

Tal vez.

Genial. ¿Tú eres fuerte?

Bastante- contestó para no llegar a presumir, aunque quiso decirle: "claro, soy el pokémon más fuerte del mundo".

Entonces, ¿cómo quedaste…así?- preguntó señalándolo.

Bueno- se arriscó de hombros-, sólo me enfermé. Los humanos también se enferman.

Sí…bueno. ¿De dónde vienes?

De muy lejos.

¿Qué tan lejos?

Mucho.

¿Del bosque?

De más allá.

¿Qué tan allá?

Mucho.

Pronto la conversación de convirtió en una suerte de círculo vicioso. Mewtwo jamás contestaba con toda franqueza y el chico no paraba de hacer preguntas, aunque ciertamente, la curiosidad del muchacho entretuvo durante bastante tiempo al pokémon.

Quería saberlo todo, cada detalle, cada cosa. Qué le gustaba comer, cómo dormía, si había visto tal o tal ciudad, si conocía la playa, cuánto se demoraba en ir de un lugar a otro, si tenía amigos lejanos, si sabía leer y un montón de incongruencias que el clon no se molestó en contestar más que con preguntas de vuelta.

Así supo que Cristina vivía sola con Iván, que trabajaba en una tienda mientras él estaba en la escuela, que se quedaba solo en casa por las tardes, que quería ser un maestro pokémon y que por eso estudiaba mucho y muchas cosas sobre la vida cotidiana.

No mencionó a otros familiares ni a su padre, pero Mewtwo no indagó más allá.

Pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle medianamente importante: había estado conversando con un chico de no más de siete años como si fuese lo más normal.

El niño preguntaba, él contestaba y viceversa.

Y lo más extraño era que hasta parecía que el enfermo no era un pokémon, o al menos así parecía estar tomándolo el muchacho, ya que su charla era tan fluida como la que tendría en el patio del colegio con uno de sus amigos.

Mewtwo pensó que la fiebre aún no pasaba y que le estaba afectando el cerebro, porque siguió la corriente de la plática como no lo había hecho nunca. Es decir, se dijo, ¿desde cuándo podía sentarse a conversar como si nada con alguien y, especialmente, si ese alguien era un ser humano?

"Esto es malo", pensó respecto a su enfermedad y al hecho de verse… animado en un intercambio de opiniones y vivencias.

"Pero bueno, algún día tendré que mejorar…"

Y la tertulia continuó mientras afuera anochecía.

Iván encendió una vela y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, a la vez que hablaban de la escuela y lo difícil que era en algunas ocasiones.

Mewtwo le dijo que no sabía a qué se refería, dado que nunca había ido a una institución de educación, por lo que el chico comenzó una gran descripción de lo que era un salón de clases, los profesores, los compañeros, las matemáticas y todo lo que tenía que ver con el lugar.

El pokémon sólo lo escuchó a la vez que comía un poco de pan fresco que el niño le trajo. La verdad es que sabía perfectamente lo que era un colegio, porque se había dedicado por mucho tiempo a curiosear por las ciudades y, por ende, a los humanos y su sociedad.

No necesitaba de tan larga y detallada explicación, pero dejo que Iván dijera todo lo que tenía que decir con tal de quedarse callado.

Pensaba que la actitud tan tranquila y coloquial para con el infante era producto de su estado enfermo, que la fiebre estaba causando demasiados estragos. Primero fue su cuerpo, ¿ahora era su mente?

Mientras pudiese mantenerse lúcido, no iba a dejar que la alta temperatura lo convirtiera en un loco parlanchín de incoherencias. Así no soy, se dijo, y ya no se hablaba más.

"No vine a esta casa por voluntad, y si bien debo estar agradecido por todo, tampoco tengo que entregarles amistad ni recibir la suya como si nada. Son humanos…es todo"

Un pensamiento que condenaba a una parte demasiado grande de la sociedad, pero era una idea que ya estaba arraigada en su corteza cerebral.

En eso, en medio de la charla sobre las odiosas clases de educación física, ambos sintieron que la puerta de la casa se abrió y que una voz femenina exclamó algo respecto a la oscuridad.

No hay luz- gritó Iván hacia la sala.

Así veo- contestó Cristina entrando a la habitación-. Hola- saludó-, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

Bien, fueron muy pocos niños a clases porque está lloviendo.

Bueno- se arriscó de hombros mientras se acercaba a la cama del pokémon con un envase de plástico tapado y una cuchara-. Algunas personas deciden no enviarlos a la escuela por un poco de lluvia, pero eso es sólo ser perezoso.

Pero hay niños que viven muy lejos.

Sí, pero hay otros que no- concluyó y se volteó hacia Mewtwo-. Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

….

No vuelvas a ser mudo, me hablaste en la mañana.

Con su voz psíquica- agregó el chico señalando su cabeza.

Sí, pero aún así entendí lo que me dijo- le dijo a Iván y abrió el envase que traía. Mewtwo vio algo parecido a una crema de color marrón, pero que parecía ser muy suave-. Esto es miel- dijo Cristina respondiendo una pregunta no hecha-, es para tu garganta.

Ah, ¡yo también quiero!

Primero él.

Ah- suspiró el chico con decepción.

Tú no estás enfermo, Iván.

Pero hay que prevenir…

Pero luego de que él termine- y hundió la cuchara en el envase, sacando una cantidad considerable de su contenido. De inmediato se la adelantó al pokémon-. Esto te quitará el dolor de la garganta.

…

Sólo lame la cuchara y tragas despacio, como si fuera una paleta, ¿has comido una paleta?

…

Vamos, ¿Por qué ahora te quedas callado?

Estuvo hablando mucho rato conmigo.

Bueno, tal vez no le agrado- se dijo la joven.

Mewtwo no le contestó al respecto. Sólo adelantó su mano para tomar la cuchara y cubrió la de la joven. Tan pequeña se vio la extremidad de la humana en comparación con la del pokémon.

Con lentitud tomó su "paleta" y se la metió toda a la boca, tragando la miel de un solo bocado.

No- protestó Cristina-, esa no es la idea. Tienes que comer despacio para que baje por tu garganta.

Entonces le quitó el utensilio a su paciente, sacó un poco más del almíbar y se lo entregó.

Tienes que comer despacio.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Iván.

¿Sobre qué?

De que no le agradas.

Bueno, no le agrado a muchas personas. Uno más, uno menos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Mewtwo sólo negó con la cabeza mientras chupaba la cuchara y lentamente tragaba la miel que lo haría sentir mejor.

Luego pensó en que, tal vez, recién la joven había comprado ese envase y él se estaba comportando como un… Suspiró con enojo contra sí mismo por su actitud tan infantil para quien estaba siendo amable en lo que más podía.

¿Y por qué comenzó a comportase así tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué quería que lo dejaran solo de una vez por todas?

Porque era una suerte de sistema de defensa que se había activado cuando el pokémon se dio cuenta de que sentía cierto goce al estar en esa casa, con esa gente.

Mientras Iván hablaba sin ser escuchado, Mewtwo pensaba en que fácilmente, no sabía por qué, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esas pláticas de horas de duración. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó y la respuesta comenzó a surgir como el sol en el horizonte: la falta extrema de lazos afectivos. Entonces pensó que, tal vez, su corazón estaba desesperado. Claro, vivía siempre bajo control, bajo su propio control, analizando cada acción, recapacitando cualquiera fuera su proceder.

Es que no quería caer en depresión, por lo que trataba de mantenerse estable y la única manera que conocía para lograrlo, era contrarrestando cualquier llamada de su alma al mundo.

Y la razón para capas y capas de raciocinio por sobre el sentimiento más puro de un espíritu atormentado por recuerdos cruentos, era el hecho de no pertenecer al mundo. ¿En qué lugar podría caber tal criatura? ¿Esa que vivía en la línea entre lo humano y lo salvaje? ¿Ese desdichado que no podía elegir un bando porque de inmediato sentía la llamada del otro?

Era por eso, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que anhelaba, no quería que sus acciones en estado afiebrado lo llevasen a revelar la necesidad de cariño que día a día intentaba callar. Tenía que actuar de esa manera, para que todo fuese tan sólo un mero trámite. El partiría al centro pokémon, ellos seguirían con sus vidas. Sólo así tenía que ser.

Alzó la vista y encontró que Iván comentaba sobre la poca asistencia a clases y las actividades recreativas realizadas en el salón para entretener a los responsables niños.

No. No quería llegar a encariñarse con ellos ni que los humanos lo consideraran de una manera más fraternal. Es que así debían ser las cosas. Así debía ser el mundo para el exiliado.

Terminó con la cuchara y se la regresó a Cristina, quien, sin decir palabra, volvió a untarla y se la dio una vez más. Mewtwo la tomó y volvió a lamerla hasta acabarla. En eso notó que Iván lo miraba con cierto enojo, así que sólo se concentró en lo que hacía. Al acabar, la joven se puso de pie y le dijo a su hijo que buscaría un utensilio limpio para él, por lo que partió a la cocina. Al verla salir, el chico se acercó a Mewtwo y le susurró con obvia molestia.

¿Por qué te comportas así con mi mamá?

…

¡Ella es muy amable y tú ni le das las gracias!

…- Mewtwo lo miró con cierta extrañeza mezclada con desprecio.

¡Ella te compró la miel para que te sientas mejor y tú la haces sentir mal!

…

Ella es buena y tú…

Iván- irrumpió la muchacha desde la puerta. Ambos la miraron y el niño de inmediato regresó a su cama-. Ya déjalo.

P-pero…

No, así está bien. Él ya me dio las gracias en la mañana y si no quiere hablar más, bueno, es su problema.

…

No me importa. Si no le agrado… tendrá sus razones y tú no tienes que enojarte ni defenderme, hijo. Si un pokémon me detesta, sería otro más en la lista. Yo no lo traje para ser amigos, lo traje para pagarle el favor que nos hizo, es todo.

Pero es que no me gusta que la gente de trate así.

Lo sé- le dijo acariciando su mejilla-. Yo sé eso, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Cristina, luego de eso, se acercó al pokémon y le entregó un tazón con la misma agua verdosa de la noche anterior. Él, considerando el efecto restaurador de la medicina, sin dudar lo bebió todo.

En tanto el chico miró con tristeza a su madre y la abrazó. Ella de inmediato hizo lo mismo, susurrándole que con él, no necesitaba a nadie más y que por eso no le preocupaba que las otras personas no sintieran simpatía por ella. Tenía a su hijo, a su pequeño valiente que la defendería. Mewtwo miraba la escena y luego se volteó hacia la pared. La joven, al percatarse de eso, sólo suspiró y se lo quedó viendo por un momento. No dijo nada más, aparte de que, debido al corte de energía, no podrían ir al centro pokémon por esa noche, porque no se veía absolutamente nada y, por ende, jamás conseguiría un taxi.

Pero mañana sí- dijo cuando se acostaba al lado de Iván-. Voy a llegar en la tarde y nos vamos, ¿está bien? Tú no te preocupes.

…

Buenas noches- susurró y con un soplido apagó la vela.

El pokémon no contestó y, ya sintiéndose considerablemente mejor, podía pensar con claridad, razón por la cual, tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

"Es que en la desesperación de mi alma, podría perder el control y terminar mendigando el cariño de cualquiera…y no puedo permitir eso", se dijo mientras comenzaba a vagar por su mundo onírico.


	6. Un poco del otro

Un poco del otro.

Cuando la alarma del reloj de Cristina comenzó su estrepitoso sonar, sacando a la joven de la cama, Mewtwo ya estaba despierto.

Había recuperado gran parte de sus reflejos y de su habilidad. Ahora, como siempre, tenía el sueño más ligero y reaccionaba ante cualquier ruido, como lo hacía al dormir a la intemperie, cuando se mantenía atento por cualquier anormalidad.

Apenas sintió que el aparato vibró una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar el ruido, el clon abandonó su mundo privado y volvió a la realidad, recordando todo su presente para no estar desprevenido.

Pero sólo era una alarma.

Cristina se levantó, se aseó, preparó el desayuno y luego regresó a la habitación para despertar a Iván, quien, a regañadientes, abandonó las sábanas y se resignó a comenzar el día. Mewtwo escuchó toda esa rutina, pero no se movió de su lugar, simplemente porque, esta vez, no estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en entablar conversación. Sabía que, poco tiempo antes de irse, la joven volvería al cuarto a dejarle unas cuantas cosas para que se mantuviese durante el día ya que, de seguro, no podría ir a dejarlo al centro pokémon producto de su trabajo. Esperaría hasta la tarde, soportaría un poco al niño (aunque no quisiera admitir que no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario) y, por último, partirían al edificio médico. Todo esto, claro, si no había alguna falla eléctrica o algo semejante.

Pero, había sí, algo semejante. Lo que podría posponer el viaje hacia la enfermera durante el presente día estaba justamente acostado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Mewtwo no quería irse.

En lo más profundo de alma, definitivamente, algo no se resignaba a hacerse la idea de abandonar la casa.

Es que el recordar que la muchacha usó casi toda su energía para sacarlo de la calle y darle una cama, los cuidados brindados, la conversación banal y tranquila que sostuvo con Iván. Todo eso parecía una tentadora oferta de lo que el solitario pokémon no tenía: afecto.

"Maldita sea", se dijo un millón de veces mientras escuchaba que la joven y el niño hablaban, precisamente, sobre él y su salud. Se sentían bien al lograr mantenerlo con vida y en vía segura a la mejora final.

En eso, el chico entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y se acercó al supuestamente dormido enfermo, para verificar su estado.

Sigue igual- le dijo a Cristina.

Déjalo dormir tranquilo, vámonos.

Y sin más tomaron sus cosas y partieron a sus quehaceres.

El pokémon, luego de que la puerta se cerró y ninguno volvió, soltó un suspiro largo y quejumbroso y se sentó en la cama.

Ya no estaba mareado, no tenía calor y no le dolían los huesos.

Maldita sea- susurró, mas no se levantó como tenía planeado en un primer momento. Estaba cansado.

Se dejó caer entonces de regreso al colchón y, aprovechando que estaba solo, se quedó dormido otra vez.

…

Ese sonido clásico de las películas de misterio lo sacó de su letargo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, como si el asesino por fin hubiese encontrado su objetivo. Sintió unos pasos y el cierre del pestillo.

Cristina había partido con Iván hace ya un buen rato… ¿o no era así?

Tal vez era muy tarde y el chico estaba de regreso.

Se acomodó en la cama y vio hacia el reloj que la muchacha tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Sólo había pasado media hora desde que los humanos abandonaron la casa.

¿Entonces quién había entrado?

Y, como un rayo que perforara el techo y cayera sobre su cabeza, Mewtwo pensó en los hombres cuya avaricia lo habían traído a esta casa. ¿Y si ahora intentaban algo más? ¿Si querían aprovecharse de la ausencia de los moradores?

Y más aún, ¿si se dirigían a la habitación y encontraban al pokémon que los atacó (aunque no lo hubiesen visto)?

No, se dijo el clon, no permitiría que esos despreciables humanos atentaran con las personas que estaban ayudándolo.

Además, pensó, había una gran diferencia respecto a la fuerza que tenía el Mewtwo de la calle y el que ahora estaba bajando de la cama para ir hacia la sala. No importa si venían armados, no podrían con el convaleciente pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Notó, al caminar otra vez, que ya no se mareaba, pero que el mundo parecía más pequeño ¿O él había crecido? ¿O era sólo una ilusión, una extraña percepción del espacio?

¡Qué importaba eso ahora! Las cosas iban a ponerse de color de hormiga apenas cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

Avanzó resuelto a demostrar que no estaba débil ni desahuciado, directo a la sala, desde donde los pasos se escuchaban con claridad.

Un pie suyo más cerca, a la vez que los del intruso también. Sería un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Mewtwo contra el señor X.

Llegó, por fin, hasta el fin de la habitación y comienzo de la sala. Se detuvo, respiró profundo para no pensar en que, tal vez, no estaba preparado para atacar y esperó.

Quien fuese que estaba en la casa, al parecer se encontraba en la cocina, revolviendo cosas, buscando en algún estante. Luego, abandonando eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, sin saber que, en el umbral de la puerta, el pokémon lo esperaba

Caminó y él se preparó. Erró en sus cálculos: sólo era uno, pan comido.

El desconocido se aproximó más y, al casi entrar, una voz autoritaria le cerró el paso.

Abandona esta casa ahora mismo o desearás no haber nacido.

¡Ahh, que pasa!- gritó la joven al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Mewtwo, quien, al darse cuenta de que era la dueña del lugar quien lo recorría, sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría al verla-. ¡Por Dios!- exclamó ella-, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

L-lo siento, creí que…

Espera- le dijo al verlo frente a ella- ¡Estás de pie! ¡Pudiste caminar solo!

…

¡Entonces ya estás bien! ¡Qué alegría!

Mewtwo se sintió el idiota más grande del planeta al descubrir que este era el día de descanso de Cristina y que sólo se había levantado temprano para dejar a Iván en la escuela.

¿Por qué dijiste que iba a desear no haber nacido? ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Qué ibas a hacerme?

Nada, lo siento- y se volteó para volver a la cama.

De veras sí me diste un buen susto. Yo pensé que estabas dormido- lo siguió.

…

Así que ibas a matarme.

No iba a hacerlo.

No a mí, claro. Sólo al que tú conoces, sea quien sea.

….

¿Ibas a acabar con él sólo porque entró a la casa? Eso es muy amable de tu parte- le dijo sentándose en la cama de Iván-. Significa que no te desagradamos después de todo. Es bueno saber eso.

¿Por qué?

Porque así vale la pena estar ayudándote, ¿no? Es decir, ¿De qué sirve ayudar a alguien que te detesta? No sé, no es muy...gratificante que digamos.

Mh…- murmuró cubriéndose con la sábana otra vez y acomodándose para dormir.

¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

No…sólo quiero dormir.

Oh, está bien- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para salir. Al caminar hacia la puerta para dejar a su paciente solo, sin embargo, éste la detuvo.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Sí?- se volteó para regresar.

¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el que me agrades o no?

Oh…-contestó ella, esperando no haberlo escuchado-. Eso.

Tal parece que necesitas simpatizar conmigo, que me agrades o que me lleve un buen recuerdo de ti.

Bueno…

….

Uf, es que…no son problemas que te incumban, pero, a decir verdad, no tengo demasiados amigos, ¿está bien?

…

Aquí, por ejemplo, en el edificio, siento que los vecinos me detestan. En otros lugares la gente me trata como un papel cualquiera y, ahora que veo que un pokémon se interesa por mí desinteresadamente, sin preocuparse de sí mismo… bueno, es que es el hecho de que alguien más piensa en mí seguridad o simplemente se preocupa de lo que pase conmigo.

…

¡Ahora mismo tienes un ejemplo! Acabas de levantarse para proteger mi casa de quién sabe quién, a pesar de que todavía estás débil.

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de tus cuidados.

Pero aun así. Tú no tienes que pagar lo que estoy haciendo. El sanarte es mi forma de agradecer que nos salvaras la otra noche.

…

Sé que ahora me voy a quedar en casa todo el día y podría ir a dejarte al centro pokémon

¿Ahora?- preguntó él con cierto pesar. ¿Ahora mismo? No, dijo algo en el fondo, por favor, no lo permitas, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

Sí, ahora podríamos irnos, pero…

¿Pero?- la miró tratando de disimular cierta esperanza. Porque un "pero" podría significar muchas cosas.

Pero yo quiero curarte.

¿Eh?

Por favor- le dijo-, deja que yo te sane. No quiero llevarte con la enfermera. Yo quiero que el único que se ha preocupado por mí en mucho tiempo además de Iván, salga de esta casa completamente sano gracias a mí. Por favor.

…

Sólo deja que yo te…-intentó tocarlo, pero él se alejó, tal y como había sucedido la primera vez que se vieron. Cristina creyó que era algo intencional, pero ese hábito ya estaba tan arraigado en el pokémon que se había convertido en un acto reflejo. Ni él se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.-. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

Puedo ver que llevas una vida muy solitaria en cierto sentido.

Te mentiría si dijera que no.

Y que…estas desesperada por demostrar que no eres de tal o tal forma. Necesitas sentirse especial para alguien.

…

Pero, ¿Por qué ese alguien tengo que ser yo?

Porque dudo mucho que llegue otra persona.

Yo soy un pokémon.

Lo sé- se rió-, pero… es que no es muy común estar conversando con un pokémon, ¿entiendes? Si cierro los ojos, sería como estar hablando con un ser humano.

…

Por cierto, Iván me dijo que te llamas Mewtwo, ¿no?

Sí.

Ya debes saber cómo me llamo, pero aun así- y adelantó su mano para que él la estrechara-. Cristina, mucho gusto.

Él la miró, a su mano y luego a su sonrisa y vio tanta calidez desesperada…. Tal anhelo de simpatía, tan grande, que sólo podía compararse con el suyo.

Se acomodó un poco y, finalmente, ambos se saludaron de manera formal.

Mewtwo.

Mucho gusto.

…..

Ese día transcurrió lento y tranquilo. El pokémon se sentía bien, con una paz en el interior creciendo cada vez más al saber que no iría definitivamente al centro médico. La chica se preocuparía por él y su salud y todo marcharía de maravilla, pensó, mas, transcurrido el tiempo, otra idea comenzó a surgir.

Claro, quería quedarse en casa porque ahí se sentía ligeramente estimado, sin embargo, ¿Qué tal si llegaba a sentirse demasiado feliz en el lugar? ¿Y si, repentinamente, ya no quería irse nunca más? ¿Y si quería permanecer ahí….para siempre?

No, se dijo casi en pánico, eso no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo iba a establecerse en el departamento para hacerlo su propio hogar?

Pero es que serías feliz, decía una parte suya, pero no es posible para alguien como yo. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Replicaba uno, tendrías casa, comida, un techo y, definitivamente, cariño, ¿No es lo que querías?... Vamos, sabes que es así, que lo has soñado demasiado, que hasta has envidiado a los humanos por eso.

Sí, tal vez, pero no quiero a estos humanos. No todavía. No, no tengo por qué quererlos obligatoriamente sólo porque me han ayudado. Eres capaz de querer a cualquiera con tal de… Exacto, soy capaz de caer como un avión de papel si me desespero.

Pero…

No.

Y pensaba en el momento en que llegó a ese extremo, al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal consigo mismo.

Es que ya eran demasiados años de soledad, demasiado tiempo, demasiados días mirando desde lejos a los humanos, muchas noches viendo a la luna. Los humanos, las familias, las casas, las cálidas reuniones. "Es que yo no puedo, no es mi mundo, yo no quepo en él" se repetía una y otra vez.

Era mucho, porque su alma QUERÍA QUERER a estos humanos casi por deber, con tal de no seguir sumida en sus sombras de raciocinio.

Ahora sí las cosas se estaban tornado oscuras para el clon, porque la batalla interior se estaba convirtiendo en guerra mundial.

Una parte quería querer, la otra se negaba a tal falta de temple. Una necesitaba una palabra de afecto, la otra se aferraba a una postura solitaria.

Una parte casi lloraba como un niño en busca de su madre, la otra, parecía un adulto en el fin de su vida, ignorando por completo los gritos desesperados de un infante castigado.

Pero…porque siempre había un pero…


	7. No al refugio de animales

No al refugio de animales

Mewtwo durmió gran parte del día y, mientras no lo hacía, Cristina le daba un nuevo tazón de agua verdosa (la cual, poco a poco, comenzó a tener un desagradable sabor para el clon), jarabe para la tos y miel.

La chica estaba sorprendida por el avance de su estado, ya que apenas hace dos días estuvo a punto de morir y ahora faltaba muy poco para que pudiese salir caminando, corriendo o volando de casa.

Eso me hace una excelente enfermera- se decía ella en tono de broma.

Vez con vez se acercaba a la cama de Mewtwo para conversar un poco, hablar de la vida diaria y de los viajes del pokémon, los cuales parecían interesarle mucho. "Es que nunca he salido de aquí para disfrutar del paisaje", contestaba. Él, en cambio, no hizo demasiadas interrogantes, ya que continuaba firme en la decisión de no encariñarse con los humanos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Preguntar sobre su vida sólo demostraría interés…por alguna razón.

Al mediodía sintió hambre, por lo que Cristina le preparó espagueti para que se alimentara con algo no demasiado voluminoso para su estómago. No había probado bocado en varios días al parecer, por lo que, comer algo con demasiado condimento, simplemente lo haría sentir peor. Tal vez hasta terminaría vomitándolo todo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, Mewtwo se repitió el plato tres veces, por lo que la chica se vio en la obligación de cocinar más.

También se acabó casi un kilo de pan, varias jarras llenas de agua y por primera vez probó algo llamado "pie de limón", el cual estaba un tanto dulce para su gusto, pero aun así lo disfrutó por completo.

Luego de las comidas, Cristina se dedicó al aseo de la casa y de su propia alimentación. Más tarde le dijo al clon que necesitaba cambiar las sábanas de la cama, por lo que se vio obligado a levantarse. Se sentó en el lecho de Iván, cubierto con un abrigo mientras esperaba a que la chica terminara, mas, cuando pretendía acostarse otra vez, ella no se lo permitió, diciéndole que debía limpiarlo antes.

Estas son sábanas limpias y yo no sé cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño, así que…

¿Qué? ¿Pretendes bañarme?- preguntó él con cierta molestia.

No, porque aún estás enfermo, pero creo que limpiarte con una toalla húmeda al menos servirá de algo- y sin más salió de la habitación para volver con, efectivamente, un gran paño para el aseo.

Mewtwo se sintió molesto cuando ella se sentó a su lado y se acercó para comenzar la limpieza, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, la alejo de inmediato.

¿Desde cuándo piensas que tienes derecho sobre mí?

Sólo quiero limpiarte, ¿O no sabes de aseo?

Por supuesto que sé.

Bien, entonces…

Pero el hecho de que esté enfermo no te da derecho a actuar así sobre mí.

Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien. La otra noche estabas en el suelo, en el lodo. Obviamente estás sucio.

Pues así me quedaré. Luego me encargó de mi aseo personal.

Uf- suspiró ella-. Está bien, ten- y le entregó la toalla-¿Podrías hacerlo por ti mismo?

Por supuesto que puedo- la recibió.

Con cuidado se restregó la cara, los brazos, el torso, las piernas y parte de la cola. Sólo lo que podía alcanzar y lo que pudiera con tal de que la humana lo dejara tranquilo.

Ella, al verlo terminar, salió de la habitación y tardó bastante tiempo en volver.

Eres un paciente muy complicado- comentó la joven antes de dejarlo solo.

…..

La jornada pasó y, casi a las dieciséis horas, Cristina regresó con el pokémon a darle más comida.

Le entregó una bandeja y se sentó a su lado mientras veía el suelo.

Perdón por enojarme contigo- le dijo a Mewtwo, quien se quedó con el tenedor en la boca cuando ella comenzó a hablar. Cabe destacar que él comía a través de su habilidad psíquica, ya que, con su mano, se le hacía imposible tomar bien el utensilio.- Sé que no te gusta que te toquen- continuó ella- y casi te obligo a quedarte quieto para que yo te limpiara.

…

Tienes razón, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, así que me disculpo por imponerte mis cuidados de esa manera.

…

Sólo quería…

Hacerme sentir mejor – completó él-. Ya me lo dijiste y sin duda lo has hecho. Definitivamente me siento mucho mejor en comparación a cuando recién llegué a esta casa.

…

No debes sentirte mal, así se aprenden las lecciones de esta vida.

Tienes razón.

Ahora sabes que no a todos les gusta que otros se encarguen de su aseo.

Sí, no voy a olvidar eso. A partir de ahora voy a preguntárselo.

Así es- y continuó con su comida-. Por cierto, esto me agrada bastante.

Gracias- contestó ella un tanto más feliz.

Además de buena enfermera, también eres una gran cocinera.

He he, por supuesto que no, sólo hice un poco de comida, eso no me hace una gran cocinera, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Yo no.

Oh, pero Mewtwo, tú eres un pokémon, obviamente no puedes cocinar. Me refiero a la gente, es decir, es demasiado fácil hervir agua, agregar los tallarines, echarles sal, colarlos, echar aceite y servir.

Pues yo no podría hacer eso, por lo tanto, para mí, eres una gran cocinera.

Muchas gracias- sonrió ella y también el pokémon.

En ese momento sintieron la puerta de la casa e Iván entró corriendo a la habitación.

Hola mamá- dijo jadeando.

Hola, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llegaste corriendo?- se preocupó la joven

Los vecinos quieren hablar contigo- dijo él en un tono grave-. Me preguntaron si todavía teníamos a Mewtwo aquí y yo les dije que sí.

….

Y me dijeron que viniera a buscarte para hablar.

¿Cómo saben ellos de Mewtwo?

No sé, creo que nos vieron el otro día, cuando lo trajimos.

¿Nos vieron? ¿Vieron el asalto y no nos ayudaron?- se molestó Cristina-. ¿Vieron cómo traíamos a Mewtwo y no hicieron nada?

…

¿Qué quieren?

No sé, pero la vecina está enojada.

Uf- se puso de pie-. Como detesto a esa mujer. Desde que vivo aquí no ha hecho más que molestarme por cualquier cosa que haga. Que no debo colgar ropa en el balcón, que no debo tener plantas, que no debo hacer mucho ruido.

…

¡Ella vocifera todo el día y todos los días y debo quedarme callada porque los otros vecinos siempre están de su lado!

…

¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo al clon-. Desde que llegué a este lugar, la gente me ha tratado mal y creo que es sólo porque he aprendido a valerme por mí misma. Sólo porque he sido valiente.

…

Mewtwo, tu quédate aquí, yo me encargo.

¿Por qué están interesados en mí?

No lo sé, pero espero que no sea nada malo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta-. No he hecho nada malo, sólo quise ayudarte… ¿Es eso un pecado?

Todo lo contrario- susurró el clon cuando la muchacha salió.

Escuchó que, poco a poco, las voces se alzaban. Cristina ya no era la chica tranquila y amable que estaba conociendo. Realmente estaba enfurecida y, al parecer, toda esa rabia era para defenderlo.

Los vecinos replicaban todos juntos algo sobre las políticas de los departamentos y del convivir en común. La joven, en cambio, hablaba sobre la vida privada y de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con tal de no molestar a otros.

Sin soportar la curiosidad, Mewtwo se levantó y se asomó un poco desde la puerta de la habitación. Debido al ángulo de la construcción, sólo podía ver la espalda de Iván, quien, seguramente, estaba atrás de Cristina.

¡Dejen a mi mamá tranquila y váyanse!- gritó el chico, lo que provocó sólo críticas a la crianza que estaba dándole la joven madre.

Entonces el clon pudo escuchar claramente cuál era el meollo de la discusión: él.

Según un convenio del lugar, no se podían mantener mascotas en los departamentos, por lo que, considerando que Mewtwo ya llevaba dos días alojado, estaba siendo encasillado como tal. No lo querían ahí. Cristina estaba violando el contrato convenido, sin siquiera conversarlo con algún jefe o directivo. Ella, en cambio, decía que el pokémon no era su mascota, que estaba enfermo, que estaba ayudándolo a sanar, que una vez que estuviese bien, lo dejaría ir.

Pero al mencionar la ayuda, de inmediato los vecinos replicaron que por esa razón existía el centro pokémon y que para eso estaba la enfermera. Decían que los departamentos no eran un gran centro médico y que de ninguna manera se permitiría que terminara convirtiéndose en eso o en un refugio de animales. No era posible que la chica estuviese recogiendo criaturas enfermas y trayéndolas a su casa. Unos decían que tal vez el departamento estaba lleno de excrementos, que había otros pokémon, que debía estar plagado de infecciones.

Cristina les decía que tenía sólo a un enfermo, que estaba limpio y que su casa también lo estaba. Les dijo que él la ayudó cuando estaba en peligro, cosa que ellos ni siquiera pensaron en hacer.

¡Seguramente estaban muy ocupados viendo el reality show como para salir a ayudar a alguien!- les gritó y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

No puedes tener a ese animal ahí. ¡El dueño del departamento va a sacarlo de inmediato!- dijeron desde afuera.

¡Y también a ti!

Lentamente los gritos se apagaron y Cristina pudo calmarse un poco.

Mewtwo caminó hasta la sala y encontró a la chica apoyada aún en la entrada de la casa, mirando el suelo, con la respiración ligeramente acelerada. Iván, por su parte, estaba a su lado, diciéndole que estuviese tranquila.

Lo siento Iván, pero esa gente nunca va a dejarme tranquila.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, tanto Mewtwo como Iván sólo miraban a Cristina apoyada en la puerta, con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

Pero finalmente, quien rompió esa densa quietud, fue el clon.

Entiendo- dijo-. Es hora de que cumplas con lo convenido.

¿Eh?- preguntó ella viendo hacia él. Parecía tan cansada de todo, tan deprimida.

Tú me dijiste que me llevarías al centro pokémon, así que…ya es hora.

No, Mewtwo- dijo Iván-. No les hagas caso, quédate aquí, por favor.

No, estoy causándoles muchos problemas. Si me quedo por más tiempo, quién sabe lo que pueda ocurrir.

Pero…

Tal vez ustedes queden sin un hogar por mi culpa y eso sería muy injusto.

Cristina no decía nada. Concordaba con el pokémon, pero, al igual que su hijo, no quería verlo partir, no de esta manera.

¡Pero es que ellos van a ganarnos!- dijo el niño.

Esto no se trata de una competencia- contestó el clon-. Se trata de poner muchas cosas en juego. Si bien, tal vez quedes con el orgullo destrozado, al menos tendrás una casa en donde lamentarlo.

…

La vida no es justa. La vida es cruel y adora hacer sufrir al mundo- le dijo al chico. Cristina lo miró al escucharlo hablar así-. La vida es un juego muy difícil y debes entender muchas cosas antes de comenzar. Puede ser que, en una esquina encuentres algo de luz, pero muy pronto pueden arrebatártela.

…

Las cosas deben terminar aquí. Debo ir al centro pokémon y evitarles más problemas. No es justo que, por mi causa, tengan una vida oscura y horrible a partir de ahora.

…

Es lo correcto.

Pero no es…

Él tiene razón- dijo Cristina-. La vida es demasiado difícil a veces, pero al menos tengo mi pequeño faro de luz para poder ver- miró a su hijo-. No quiero que se apague por…esto.

No te sientas mal- le dijo Mewtwo-, así debe ser.

Pero…Iván tiene razón también. No es justo para ti.

Al menos sabré que se quedan a salvo. Pronto podrán continuar con sus vidas.

Pero…

Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿Podrías llevarme al centro pokémon?

S-sí- dijo la joven con resignación.

Y sin más salió en busca de un taxi para trasladar a su paciente al centro médico, pero mientras caminaba por la calle, varios de sus vecinos parecían observarla, sintiéndose grandes al haber ganado esta batalla. La chica sólo intentó ignorarlos, avanzando firme, con el mentón altivo, sin ver hacia los costados. Tal vez sí, habían ganado esta batalla, pero no dejaría que quebrantaran su espíritu. Ya no más.

Rápidamente llegó al paradero de buses y esperó a que algún vehículo más pequeño se acercara. No tardó en encontrarlo, porque un taxista solitario de inmediato se aproximó cuando la muchacha se lo pidió.

En el auto regresaron al departamento y, mientras el hombre esperaba, Cristina subió a su casa y le dijo a Mewtwo e Iván que estaba lista.

Puso una manta sobre el pokémon, tomo el dinero y las llaves, le dijo a su hijo que se quitara la mochila de la escuela y partieron al centro médico, no sin antes dar una mirada de profundo odio a quienes habían provocado esto. Mirada que simplemente los dejó con un poco menos de aliento, porque Mewtwo estaba realmente molesto con los últimos acontecimientos. Y, aunque quería, no podía atacarlos sólo por estar enojado. Los humanos tenían sus leyes y cuando se les antojaba, las acataban. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

El taxista no dijo nada sobre el desconocido, sólo lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y se limitó a preguntarle a Cristina por el destino del viaje.

Y entonces todos partieron en silencio.


	8. Como debía ser

Como debía ser

Llegaron al centro pokémon sin contratiempos. Se bajaron en la entrada y se prepararon para entrar…y despedirse

No menciones a nadie sobre mi nombre o mis poderes- dijo Mewtwo a Cristina sin que Iván pudiese escucharlo, ya que se comunicó directamente a la mente de la joven-. Sólo di que me encontraste en la calle luego del asalto y que no sabes más.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó la marcha.

El frontis del centro médico era bastante agradable a la vista. Un enorme edificio blanco casi en su totalidad, a excepción de las cortinas y un par de enredaderas que comenzaban el acenso. El jardín era amplio y bien cuidado, todo lleno de flores y pasto tan verde, que parecía siempre estar recién mojado.

La gran puerta de entrada se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran al lugar, para encontrarse con el hall y varios entrenadores paseándose.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado Mewtwo en su momento, a nadie pareció importarle mucho la presencia de los recién llegados, ya que cada uno estaba más preocupado de sus propios problemas.

Un chanssey les dio la bienvenida y, luego del pokémon, la enfermera, quien los saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Buenas tardes- les dijo.

Buenas tardes- contestó Cristina

Ho-hola- dijo Iván

….

Eh- se adelantó la joven madre-. El otro día encontramos a este pokémon- señaló a Mewtwo-. Estaba muy enfermo y lo llevé a mi casa, pero en el departamento no me permiten tenerlo así que lo traje ahora.

Ya veo.

Estaba muy mal, tenía fiebre pero logré bajarla, así que yo creo que ahora será más fácil sanarlo.

¿Sabes su nombre y cómo se enfermó?

No, sólo nos ayudó en…-calló un momento. Iván pareció intrigado con la respuesta de su madre, ya que dudaba la verdad, pero el pokémon lo miró de reojo, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y el chico continuó callado-. Sólo lo encontramos en la calle, tosiendo y temblando.

Entiendo- dijo-. Entonces no te pertenece.

No, jamás lo había visto antes. Sólo lo traje porque es lo correcto.

Por supuesto. Él estará bien, sanará rápidamente, te lo aseguro.

Eso espero. Luego se eso, el partirá libre, ¿cierto?

Si no tiene un dueño no podría hacer otra cosa, a menos claro, que exista alguien interesado en quedárselo. Muchas veces vienen personas en busca de algún pokémon sin dueño. Este podría ser el caso.

De reojo Cristina miró a Mewtwo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no le agradó para nada esa idea. ¿Tener un dueño? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

Bien- dijo la enfermera-. Lo llevaré a una sala para que pueda descansar, ya que, según veo, hiciste un buen trabajo.

He, gracias

Chanssey entonces le indicó el camino al recién llegado y, así, él partió hacia su nuevo lugar de reposo, acompañándose de chillidos, quejidos y mucho ruido por doquier. Sin embargo, al recorrer un trecho de varios metros, se volteó un poco hacia Cristina e Iván, quienes se despidieron suavemente con las manos.

El chico parecía muy triste, pero a la vez, enojado, ya que consideraba que todo lo que sucedió, era una completa injusticia. Mewtwo no estaba molestando a nadie, apenas sí hacía ruido. ¿Por qué debía irse? Pero ya no había caso, no podía correr y llevárselo a casa.

Cristina, en cambio, se veía también triste, pero, al mismo tiempo, resignada. No sólo por el pokémon, sino, por todo. Al verla, Mewtwo se dio cuenta de que la joven ya no podía con más, necesitaba lanzar lejos la carga y huir, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

"…_deja que yo te sane. No quiero llevarte con la enfermera. Yo quiero que el único que se ha preocupado por mí en mucho tiempo además de Iván, salga de esta casa completamente sano gracias a mí. Por favor."_

Continuó caminando rumbo a las habitaciones del centro pokémon, sin dejar de mirar atrás, sin querer realmente despedirse de ellos. Porque sabía que eso iba a suceder, llegaría el momento en que les diría adiós, pero no de esta manera, no así, arrancado de la paz que comenzaba a sentir.

"Realmente es una lástima el que no hayas podido sanarme por completo…Cristina. Y también es una lástima, que no puedas sanarte a ti misma…o que no exista alguien que te ayude a hacerlo" dijo a nadie, ya que no lo proyectó hacia ninguna dirección.

Finalmente entró a otra sala y perdieron el contacto visual.

Los humanos seguían ahí, mirando hacia donde el pokémon ya no estaba. Iván ahora sí se vio más molesto.

No es justo- dijo

Ya lo sé- le contestó Cristina sin mirarlo.

Pero…

Enfermera- le dijo la muchacha

¿Sí?- preguntó ésta antes de alejarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en este trabajo?

Bueno, mucho tiempo. He dedicado mi vida al centro pokémon.

Y, cuando los cuida, ¿Nunca ha llegado a encariñarse con ellos? ¿Nunca ha deseado quedárselos?

A decir verdad, tal vez un par de veces, pero yo no puedo intervenir en la relación de un entrenador y sus pokémon

¿Y los que no tienen dueño?

Oh, ese sí es un problema, porque nunca sé cuando alguien los querrá. Trato, siempre, de mantener mi profesionalismo. Quiero mucho a los pokémon y hago mi mejor esfuerzo en cuidarlos, pero no llego a encariñarme al punto de no querer dejarlos ir. Además, los pokémon sin dueño parten muy pronto a su libertad.

Ya veo.

Es una lástima que no puedas mantener un pokémon en tu casa, porque noto de inmediato que tú ya te encariñaste con este.

Así parece.

Como él con ustedes.

…

Cristina tardó en responder, pero sólo lo hizo para despedirse, tomar a Iván de la mano y salir del edificio.

¿Volveremos a verlo?- preguntó el niño cuando estaban en la calle-. Podríamos venir a visitarlo, ¿no?

No.

¿No?- se sorprendió el chico-. ¿Por qué no?

Porque será aún más difícil decirle adiós después.

Pero…

Es mejor así. Esta era la idea desde el principio, ¿recuerdas? Apenas yo bajara su fiebre, íbamos a traerlo al centro pokémon.

…

Era sólo eso y ya está hecho.

Pero…

No, Iván, ya basta.

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y esperaron para poder viajar de regreso a casa, a encontrarse otra vez con sus triunfadores vecinos y a pensar en que ya no habría otro que llegase a preocuparse por ellos.

Así era la vida, cruel, tal y como había dicho Mewtwo.

…

Entonces los días pasaron y los humanos continuaron con su rutina diaria: Cristina al trabajo e Iván a la escuela. El niño llegaba a su casa en las tardes, veía televisión y luego hacía sus tareas, completamente solo hasta que su madre regresaba al anochecer.

Ella se mantenía en la tienda, pensando en su hijo y en lo solo que estaba en casa. En ocasiones temía por él, pero no tenía más opción. Obviamente los vecinos no estaban interesados en cuidarlo ni nadie en realidad, por lo que el chico aprendía a ser un tanto independiente a una edad muy temprana.

Por otra parte, Mewtwo pasó más días de los presupuestados en el centro pokémon. A pesar de lo extraño que pudiera parecer, el estado del pokémon empeoró ligeramente. Otra vez comenzó a toser y sintió un poco de mareo cuando debía levantarse de la cama.

La enfermera continuó medicándolo y le dijo, sin saber si le entendía o no, que tendría que quedarse en el lugar hasta que sanara completamente, ya que, en libertad, podría sufrir una recaída.

Él se sintió molesto, pero pronto acabó resignándose, ya que no tenía demasiadas opciones.

Al contrario de lo que hubiese creído antes, el lugar en donde descansaba ahora no estaba atestado de pokémon doloridos y quejumbrosos. La mayoría dormía tranquilamente y muy pocos alzaban un tanto sus voces, pero sólo para llamar la atención de la enfermera.

El lugar era amplio y bien ventilado, la cama cómoda y tenía agua y comida al alcance de la mano. No era muy distinto a la casa de Cristina y, hasta podría decir, que era mejor, pero aun así, prefería estar allá, tal vez conversando con la chica o con Iván.

"¿Qué sucedió conmigo?" se preguntaba a cada momento, cuando se sorprendía recordando a los humanos que había dejado atrás. "Fueron tan sólo dos días, tan sólo eso, como pude llegar a…"

E intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, sólo pensando en la recompensa final: su tan ansiada libertad.

Cristina, Iván y Mewtwo continuaron con sus vidas como debió ser desde el principio, como se suponía que debían entretejerse los hilos del destino. El pokémon en el centro médico, sin saber de nada más que de su enfermedad, sin haber conocido nunca a una joven madre y a su hijo, quienes, por su parte, seguirían viviendo tal y como había sido hasta ahora.

Así continuaron sus vidas, separados y en orden. O al menos de esta manera se suponía que debía ser.

A la semana de la partida de Mewtwo del departamento, Cristina se acostó temprano porque estaba muy cansada luego de un extenuante día laboral. Su hijo la imitó de inmediato y, pasado muy poco tiempo, conciliaron el sueño.

Pero…

Un ruido extraño despertó a Cristina repentinamente.

No se movió de su cama para afinar sus sentidos y poder descubrir lo que interrumpía sus sueños de forma tan escalofriante, mas, al parecer "eso", ya sabía que la chica estaba despierta, porque el sonido cesó por completo.

Entonces la joven se levantó de su cama para averiguar qué era. Caminó en la oscuridad, asustada y temblorosa, pero sin atreverse a huir sin atacar primero. Conocía de memoria su casa en la oscuridad, pero aun así, avanzó vacilante.

Llegando entonces, a la puerta de la habitación, una pared humana la detuvo y, antes de que pudiese siquiera realizar una mínima acción, fue tomada de los brazos con violencia y, a la velocidad de un rayo, un cuchillo se posó en su cuello.

Tú tienes algo que me pertenece- dijo la voz de un hombre al que la joven no quería escuchar-. Y según veo ya no tienes a tu amiguito para que te salve, así que más vale que cooperes.

Otra vez en la oscuridad, otra vez atrapada, ahora en su casa, pero bajo las mismas circunstancias. Podría gritar pero nadie vendría en su ayuda. Sabía que, ahora sí, estos hombres no partirían con las manos vacías, querrían algo más que dinero, ya que el deseo de venganza por lo sucedido en la calle los había traído hasta su casa.

Iván dormía, pero seguramente, no por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, sin embargo, tenía tres cosas en su mente, y sólo tres cosas. Que su hijo estuviese a salvo, que ella estuviese a salvo y el deseo de que Mewtwo estuviese allí, con ella, para ayudarla… a estar a salvo.


	9. Quebranto

Quebranto

Con violencia el hombre lanzó de regreso a Cristina a su cama y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, él prácticamente saltó sobre la chica. El aliento del atacante, su respiración, todo, todo causó cierta nausea en la muchacha, quien intentó luchar en vano con el peso del vengativo.

Entonces él la abofeteó, supuestamente castigándola por lo sucedido la noche en que voló por los aires. Al recibir el golpe, Cristina gritó, lo que despertó a Iván con un sobresalto, por lo que encendió de inmediato la lámpara y descubrió al hombre sobre su madre. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicándole sin decirlo, que huyera lo más rápido posible del lugar. Pero el niño no hizo eso.

Como una pequeña fiera se lanzó sobre el intruso y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda y a darle de patadas en donde podía.

A su lado, Iván parecía insignificante. El hombre era alto y fornido, sus brazos acostumbrados a las peleas, una cara dura y con sólo una expresión: deseo de venganza. David contra Goliat, podría pensarse, pero, a pesar de la desventaja, Iván no dio pie atrás y continuó defendiendo a su madre. Ella, mientras tanto, intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero no lograba mayor avance.

De repente, el hombre se incorporó un poco y, con un sólo manotazo, se quitó al niño de encima, lanzándolo a su cama. El chico, adolorido, otra vez se lanzó a la pelea, mas, antes de llegar, lo recibió un puñetazo en el estómago. El pequeño se acurrucó de inmediato y rompió en llanto, cosa que enfureció aún más al violento asaltante.

El gigante se puso de pie entonces, y se aproximó al chico, pero, antes de tocarlo, Cristina se le lanzó encima, gritándole a su hijo que huyera, que tomara el teléfono celular y que llamara a la policía. Pero él no podía moverse, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

La joven, aterrada, sólo hundió las uñas en la carne de su atacante, pateándolo lo mejor que podía, pero él, otra vez con increíble poder, dio un codazo hacia atrás, derrocando a la madre. Se volteó y le dio un gran puñetazo en la nariz. Cristina gritó debido al dolor, viendo como su boca, su ropa y luego sus manos comenzaban a llenarse de sangre.

Al tener varios segundos libres, el hombre tomó a Iván como si se tratara de un pequeño costal y lo lanzó con furia hacia el closet. El golpe fue seco y el niño no se levantó.

Entonces Cristina entró en cólera y, olvidando su propia sangre, se lanzó al atacante de su hijo, golpeándolo lo más cerca que pudo de la entrepierna, en la cara, punzando sus ojos y hasta mordiéndolo. Pero sólo logró aumentar más su deseo de acabar con ella.

Con un sólo movimiento de su brazo en el rostro de la chica, la tuvo de nuevo en la cama y con la mejilla adolorida. Iván yacía inconsciente en el piso, con los ojos llorosos a pesar de que no podía ver lo que sucedía.

Otra vez el hombre se lanzó sobre la chica, otra vez la golpeó y una vez más ella gritó. Pero nadie vino en su ayuda.

¿Sabes por qué los demás no vinieron?- le preguntó él mientras la golpeaba-. Porque creían que todavía tenías a ese bicho encerrado aquí…he he, pero yo sabía que se había ido y que no va a volver.

…

Veamos cómo te defiendes tú sola, maldita.

Entonces comenzó a insultarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, abofeteándola mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Por un momento Cristina quiso quedar inconsciente, ya no saber nada más de este mundo. Por un pequeño instante quiso ya no volver a despertar, no ver el sol, no escuchar a la gente, no respirar… nada.

Y una y otra vez se preguntaba sobre la razón por la que recibía este castigo. ¿Qué algo tan malo había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó? ¿Cuándo acabaría la humillación? ¿Por qué su hijo también debía sufrir las consecuencias de tan abominable suplicio?

Sintió como su atacante comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón y el hielo que recorrió su cuerpo casi la congela viva.

Rogó por ayuda, por una mano amiga, por una voz de aliento, pero nada pasaba. Imaginaba que sus vecinos escuchaban todo eso y que no intervenían sólo porque no simpatizaban. ¿Pero es que no era este caso algo extremo? ¿Acaso no podían olvidar sus diferencias sólo por un momento? ¿O es que acaso era lo que ellos querían?

Pensaba en la maldad de la gente, en el odio que la humanidad se tenía entre sí. Pensaba tantas cosas, pero sólo quería ya no vivirlas.

Lo único en el mundo que la mantenía en pie, ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo. El único que se preocupaba, el único que derramaría una lágrima por ella. No había sido capaz de defenderla, como ella tampoco pudo.

El hombre intentaba quitarle a tirones el pijama, pero Cristina se retorcía y lo golpeaba para impedirlo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuál era su gran pecado? ¿Es que acaso no merecía siquiera misericordia de alguien?

Se vio sola en el mundo, peleando sola, sufriendo sola. No había compañeros, no había amigos, sólo la soledad de alguien que ya no quería dar un paso más.

Pero no.

Sí daría un paso más, lo daría por la única persona que ocupaba su mente a diario, el único que la amaba y por quien daría la vida.

Si habría se caer, sería luchando.

Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su alma, acomodó la pierna y le dio un rodillazo en el punto débil de cualquier hombre. Con tal potencia lo dio, que él de inmediato se acurrucó en sí mismo para intentar aplacar su dolor, pero Cristina rápidamente se lo quitó de encima, sangrando de nuevas heridas de su cuerpo, y lo empujó al suelo.

Cuando él quiso levantarse, la chica tomó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la hizo mil pedazos en la cabeza del atacante. Jamás en su vida la muchacha había dado un golpe como ese. El origen de la luz de la habitación quedó destrozado, lleno de sangre del agresor y de las manos de Cristina.

Y para estar más segura, enterró el resto en la espalda del hombre, tal y como si fuese la más efectiva de las estacas. El cuerpo de la lámpara se incrustó con furia en la carne del vengativo ser, quien dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió como esas puntas quebradas ahora entraban a su cuerpo en la oscuridad.

Cristina respiraba jadeante, agotada del cuerpo y del alma, mientras recuperaba las fuerzas que había perdido. A sus pies, de rodillas en el suelo, su agresor aún se quejaba por el ataque, tratando de quitarse los restos enterrados. Entonces la chica, sin piedad, le dio una patada en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar ahora a él por la nariz.

Se sentía poderosa, sentía que nada podría detenerla ahora, mas, cuando se disponía a salir para tomar a Iván y huir del lugar, el hombre se levantó y la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo su cuchillo otra vez en la garganta de la joven, quien se congeló al sentir el frío del arma blanca.

Le gritó que se calmara, que se quedara quieta o en ese mismo instante, se encargaría de cortar en dos su cuello y hacer que su cabeza rodara bajo la cama.

Le dijo que debía cooperar, que se quedara quieta y, sin más, Cristina recibió un nuevo puñetazo en el estómago.

Jadeó al perder la respiración justo cuando se encendió la luz de la habitación. Iván estaba otra vez de pie y, al igual que antes, se lanzó al ataque se quien pretendía acabar con su madre. Pero el gigante fue más veloz y, antes de recibir un roce, tomó al chico y puso su arma en la cara de éste.

Veamos si entiendes ahora- le dijo a una adolorida Cristina-. O te quedas quieta, sin llorar, sin gritar, o le saco un ojo a este chiquillo.

…

¡¿Entendiste?!

La joven se vio atrapada otra vez. El hombre sabía que Iván era lo único que tenía, la única razón que tenía para estar viva…y lo estaba utilizando de escudo para protegerse y lograr su cometido.

El chico estaba asustadísimo, mirando con horror el filo del cuchillo que se deslizaba como una serpiente en su cara y en su cuello.

Al tardar Cristina en responder, entonces fue cuando, lentamente, el hombre hizo un corte en la mejilla del infante, lo que, obviamente, lo hizo llorar.

¡Detente!- exclamó la joven con pánico cuando vio la sangre de su hijo.

¿Entonces…?

Sí- dijo ella resignada-. Voy a hacer lo que sea, pero por favor…que Iván salga de aquí.

No- contestó el agresor lanzando al niño a la cama y luego, de un manotazo, a Cristina-. Se va a quedar para que aprenda a tratar con perras como tú.

Y sin más se lanzó otra vez sobre ella y la besó de tal manera, que la joven casi se vomita toda. El pequeño, al ver como las manos del atacante intentaban llegar a la zona privada de su madre, de inmediato se arrojó sobre él, intentando quitarlo de encima. Le gritaba que se fuera, que la dejara tranquila, pero él sólo se limitó a tomarlo del pijama y a golpearlo otra vez.

Iván cayó a un lado de la chica, mientras ésta lloraba soportando la boca del agresor en la suya, su olor a sudor, sus manos sucias, su cuerpo enorme.

El niño, con dificultad, otra vez se incorporó e intentó golpearlo, sollozando por su madre, pero sin poder hacer ningún daño.

Pero la joven no quería tenerlo sobre o dentro de ella, por lo que, como un acto reflejo, trató de quitarlo, golpeándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Enfurecido, entonces el hombre tomó su cuchillo e intentó enterrarlo en Iván, quien logró esquivarlo a tiempo, hundiéndose el filo en el colchón. Miró a la chica con odio, como un loco y bajó el arma hacia su cara, pero ella, al igual que su hijo, también consiguió que terminara en la cama.

El chico tomó una mochila y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sin resultado fructífero, ya que éste lo bloqueó con una mano y, moviéndose de un lado a otro, terminó cortando el hombro de Cristina.

Ella gimió con gran pesar al sentir la daga y el agresor sólo se rió, ya que consideraba que la muchacha merecía eso y más. Entonces, con el mismo cuchillo, rompió el pijama de la chica, revelando su cuerpo desnudo bajo la ropa. Ahora su pecho se llenaba de sangre nueva que comenzaba a salir.

Al verla, Iván perdió el color de la cara y rompió una vez más en llanto.

Tal vez fue un reflejo aprendido por años, pero, al ver como el cuerpo de su madre se teñía de rojo, mientras soportaba a un agresor que sin piedad pretendía profanarla aún más, el chico rápidamente corrió a la sala, tomó un teléfono celular y llamó a la policía y luego a una ambulancia.

Cristina, al ver que salía de la habitación, pensó que su hijo había huido. Podría ser que hubiese pensado que estaba muriendo y que ya no valía la pena. Miró hacia arriba, al hombre que se sonreía como un demente y ya no rogó más, no rezó, no pidió ayuda.

Sólo lo miró, para ver la última desesperanza de su vida.

Pero, cuando se mantuvo así, notó que toda su mesita de noche estaba en el aire y, sin piedad, golpeó al hombre con la fuerza de demasiadas personas, lanzando el mueble junto con el cuerpo hacia el closet.

La joven se sentó en la cama y, como si hubiese sido por fin escuchada, Mewtwo le sonrió, jadeando, al parecer muy cansado, pero no tanto como en la noche en que se conocieron

Lo lamento- dijo-, lamento haber tardado tanto. Tuve un mal presentimiento, no pude dormir y sentí que debía venir.

…

Sé que suena sólo como una excusa, pero me costó mucho esfuerzo el poder volar. Sentí mareos mientras la hacía.

…

Perdóname.-susurró justo cuando el anónimo atacante se incorporaba otra vez. Al ver a Mewtwo, sólo lo miró con furia.

¿Así que todavía tienes a este animal aquí?

…

Maldito bicho asqueroso- continuó acercándose-. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, o si no…

¿O si no qué?- dijo Mewtwo, erguido frente a frente con el humano. Sus estaturas variaban sólo por unos centímetros, por lo que el hombre no se vio demasiado intimidado-. No me digas que piensas matarme.

Cállate cosa asquerosa.

Te sugiero que midas sus palabras, humano sarnoso. Estás hablando con el pokémon más fuerte que haya pisado esta tierra, así que te recomiendo respeto…

…

Aunque tratándose de ti y de tu asqueroso comportamiento, dudo que sea posible siquiera entender o asimilar lo que te estoy diciendo.

¡Cállate!- el hombre intentó golpear a Mewtwo en la cara con el mejor de sus puñetazos, pero el pokémon lo detuvo en seco con sus poderes.

Escúchame bien- dijo él, enfurecido-. Jamás, mientras viva, podré perdonarte por lo que has hecho- lentamente comenzó a torcer el brazo del humano, provocando, con sobrada razón, un enorme dolor en el hueso-. A la basura como tú hay que exterminarla de una vez y para siempre.

¡Agh!- gritó el sujeto cuando ya no podía soportarlo más.

Hace mucho tiempo que abandoné las batallas- prosiguió el pokémon mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un azul brillante. El agresor, ahora adolorido, comenzó a elevarse del piso. Su brazo ya no estaba siendo atacado, pero un miedo abismal poco a poco despertó desde el fondo de su alma.-. Hace mucho tiempo que no derramo sangre…pero tú, tú te mereces eso y más. Tú mereces…tú sólo mereces la muerte, maldito humano.

Entonces, como si una garra dentro de su cuerpo estuviese actuando, el hombre sintió como todos sus órganos comenzaban a comprimirse. Pronto quedó sin respiración y la sangre emergió de su boca.

Lamentarás haber tocado el cuerpo de Cristina o ensuciado su cama con tu repugnante sudor. Ella no se merece esto, ¿escuchaste? ¡Y ahora vas a pagar por haber puesto tus nauseabundos dedos en su piel!

Según el rostro del agresor, parecía que ya todo su interior estaba tan aplastado, que el espacio restante fácilmente podría albergar un cuerpo semejante al suyo. Miró hacia arriba, con los ojos casi blancos, a punto de perder la conciencia y la vida.

Mewtwo sólo lo veía, disfrutando con pasión insana lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía razón, hace mucho tiempo que no confrontaba a otro ser o usaba sus poderes para demostrarse el más poderoso. Ahora lo hacía, asesinaba lentamente a un ser humano. Y lo estaba disfrutando.

Cristina miró al atacante suspendido en el aire, sin poder creer que realmente estaba ahí, a punto de morir.

¡Nos vemos en el infierno!- dijo Mewtwo preparándose para dar el golpe final, mas, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, la chica se lanzó sobre él, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos rosas por su sangre y sacándolo de su maquiavélica concentración.

Apenas la joven había hecho esto, el hombre cayó pesadamente a la cama y, de una sola bocanada de aire, pudo reacomodar sus órganos internos y decir que aún estaba vivo, pero sin la más mínima energía para levantarse y huir.

¿Qué...estás haciendo?- le gritó Mewtwo al darse cuenta de que el agresor no había abandonado este mundo-. ¿Qué pretendes?

¡¿No quiero muertos en mi casa?!- se defendió ella-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar matarlo?! ¿Acaso estás loco?

Él iba a matarte apenas terminara de saciar su sed animal, ¿Es que no entiendes eso? Si yo un hubiese llegado, ahora estarías ahí, en la cama, son todo su semen en tus piernas, ¡sin vida!

¡Pero llegaste de todas maneras y el habérmelo quitado de encima era suficiente! ¡No tienes que matar a nadie, Mewtwo!

¡Pero él hubiese acabado contigo!

Pero no lo hizo- dijo ella derrumbándose un poco por la conmoción-. No lo hizo porque llegaste a tiempo…y te doy las gracias. Pero no tenías que matarlo, no ibas a arreglar mi vida haciendo eso, Mewtwo. Yo no quiero que nadie mate por mí, yo no quiero más violencia ni nada.

…

Por favor, yo no traje de la calle a mi casa a un asesino, yo traje a un pokémon viajero, ¿entiendes? Yo traje a un pokémon terco y malhumorado.

Pero…- se calmó-, él iba a asesinarte, ibas a morir esta noche. Ese hombre te hizo esto- la señaló-. Mírate, tienes sangre y la ropa rota. Humanos como esos sólo merecen morir, esa escoria no debe pisar este mundo.

¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella-. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

¿Qué?

No ibas a dudar en matarlo, Mewtwo. ¿Eso no te hace estar en su mismo nivel?

Pero yo lo hice por protegerte, Cristina.

Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero asesinar a otros sólo acarrea dolor y yo no quiero llevar ese peso. No quiero saber que existe alguien que asesinó sólo por mí.

Pero…

Mewtwo, no existe excusa para matar- dijo cuándo, afuera, se escuchó la sirena de la policía-. Existen otras salidas. Como esta, ahora él irá a la cárcel.

¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Dos días? ¿Una hora?

No sé…pero no quiero ver gente muriendo- y sin más salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar un chaleco y ponérselo encima para recibir a los uniformados. Mewtwo se quedó viendo un momento al hombre que yacía sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, adolorido por dentro y por fuera…pero vivo.


	10. Caminando hacia atrás

Caminando hacia atrás

Quien abrió la puerta del departamento fue Iván y encontró a la mayoría de sus vecinos asomados, mirando a los uniformados en la entrada de la morada de Cristina.

Ella salió al recibimiento un par de segundos después, aún cansada y abatida por los acontecimientos recién ocurridos, pero de inmediato, al ver a la comunidad reunida, sintió cierto calor en sus puños al darse cuenta de que, si escucharon y se levantaron de sus camas para ver a la policía, fácilmente podrían haber hecho lo mismo para ayudarla.

Pero ya no había caso, decidió simplemente dejar entrar a la fuerza pública y cerrar la puerta.

El atacante aún yacía en la cama y, considerando la versión de Cristina, fue llevado de inmediato al hospital para monitorear el estado de su corazón. La historia comenzó de la misma forma que la original: el hombre entró a la casa y atacó a la chica y a su hijo, la joven se defendió, pero no logró demasiado avance. Entonces, cuando ya parecía que Cristina sería abusada sexualmente sin misericordia, el agresor comenzó a sentirse mal y cayó a la cama. Iván llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia, ya que creyeron que sufría de algún ataque cardíaco y no sabían qué hacer al respecto.

Obviamente la chica no mencionó a Mewtwo, quien había salido de la casa y ahora se mantenía levitando a un lado de la ventana mientras los oficiales se retiraban. Estaba con los ojos cerrados para no llegar a marearse otra vez y caer en picada.

La sirena del vehículo de emergencia médica se alejó rápidamente y, más tarde, la patrulla de la policía, en donde viajaban Cristina e Iván, ya que también estaban heridos y necesitaban cuidados, aunque en menor medida que el atacante. Muy pronto todo regresó al silencio natural de la noche.

Entonces, aprovechando que ya no había un ser humano en casa, el pokémon entró y se sentó un momento en el sofá, cansado por la actividad reciente y, ligeramente enojado porque la chica había gritado en lugar de agradecer con cortesía.

"Humanos", fue su elocuente comentario.

…..

Cuando la policía llegó a casa de Cristina, el reloj marcaba las 02:35 de la madrugada y, cuando la joven y su hijo regresaron del hospital, ya eran las 03:54.

Iván caminaba con los ojos cansados, ya que se había quedado dormido en el vehículo de los uniformados y quería por fin acostarse en su cama. La joven, sin embargo, luego de entrar, le dijo que debía esperar ya que quería cambiar las sábanas de ambos lechos y limpiar un poco el piso de los pedazos de la lámpara usada en su defensa. Pero antes de dirigirse a la habitación, se detuvo en el sofá. Mewtwo se había quedado profundamente dormido.

La chica sólo se sonrió un poco, luego hizo lo prometido, acomodó a su hijo, ahora vestido con un pijama limpio y lo dejó dormir tranquilo, ya que habían sido demasiadas emociones para un niño de siete años. Luego, con lentitud, caminó hacia la sala y se inclinó sobre el pokémon. Se sonrió otra vez al verlo tan incómodo, así que de inmediato lo despertó.

Mewtwo, regresa al mundo- le susurró. Él, al sentirla, se sentó casi automáticamente, sin saber dónde estaba-. Tranquilo, soy yo.

Oh…

Ve a dormir a la cama, vas a terminar con la columna retorcida.

Estoy bien- se puso de pie-. He dormido en peores lugares.

Uf, no hay caso contigo, eres la persona más terca que he conocido en mi vida.

¿Persona?- preguntó él al notarlo.

¿Eh?

Me llamaste "persona".

Oh, lo siento, pero es que… bueno, ya te lo dije, sólo basta cerrar los ojos y creo que estoy hablando con un ser humano.

Ya veo.

Pero bueno, ve a dormir a la cama, ya cambié las sábanas y barrí el piso, así que…

Gracias.

La joven aseguró la puerta y la ventana, apagó la luz y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse la ropa, ya que, obviamente, no quería dormir con su pijama roto y sucio.

Al quitarse el chaleco, pudo ver la venda en su hombro y el pequeño parche en su rostro en el espejo. Se sintió mal, abatida, sucia y cansada. Si no hubiese llegado Mewtwo, esas heridas no serían las únicas y, tal vez, ya no importarían. Él tenía razón, fácilmente pudo haber sido asesinada… y sentía que la deuda con el pokémon se estaba tornando impagable.

Suspiró, se vistió y se dirigió a la cama, ya que estaba agotada y quería dormir abrazada con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo. Al llegar, vio a Mewtwo sentado en el colchón, sin cubrirse con la sábana ni preparándose para dormir.

Ya es tarde- le dijo ella-. Acuéstate, yo también quiero dormir.

…

O quieres regresar a… ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

Todavía estoy en el centro pokémon- dijo él-, me escapé para venir.

¿Todavía? Pero yo creí que sanarías más rápido.

Al parecer no.

Eso era lo que ella quería. Verlo ahí, sentado en su cama, con el cuerpo cansado, con ese deseo fingido de querer partir, pero, en el fondo, sintiendo todo lo contrario. Ese terco pokémon que le salvó la vida y que le dio cierta alegría al venir y preocuparse… por ella. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese llegado, la historia de esa madrugada sería muy distinta. Sin Mewtwo, ella no estaría de pie a un lado de la puerta, viendo al pokémon sentado mirando al piso y a su hijo dormir apaciblemente ahora. Sin él, esta historia no podría ser contada.

Gracias Mewtwo- le dijo suavemente-. Gracias por regresar.

No hay de qué.

Siento que no existe nada en este mundo que pueda pagar lo que hiciste por mí.

Tú me salvaste la vida antes, yo sólo estoy regresándote el favor.

Pero aun así. Viniste a pesar de que aún estás enfermo, es decir, si aún estabas en el centro pokémon, significa que no te estás recuperando.

Bueno, ahora ya estoy mejor. No importa, pronto seré libre otra vez.

Cristina entonces caminó un poco y se sentó a un lado del pokémon. Él la miró, pero la chica se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas en sus piernas.

Mewtwo, estuviste a punto de matar a ese hombre.

…

Eso está mal.

Ya me lo dijiste.

Sí, pero, por eso creo que piensas que no te he agradecido como corresponde.

…

Te grité, te dije que no quería que nadie asesinara por mí y… siento que nunca voy a poder pagarte.

No importa, está bien.

Pero…

No. Cuando ustedes partieron hacia el hospital, me quedé aquí. Pensé en eso precisamente. Creí que no me habías agradecido con sinceridad el que yo hubiese venido desde el centro pokémon a tu casa para ayudarte. Me gritaste y, obviamente, eso no me agradó para nada, pero…sí, tenías razón, yo estaba yendo a un punto errado de esta trama. Simplemente pude dejarlo inconsciente y esperar a la policía, pero…

…

El hecho de que ese humano estuviese atacando a los únicos seres que se han preocupado por mí de esta manera… me dejó con la mente y el corazón llenos de odio. No soporté la idea de que el único puente que me permitía no ser un monstruo, fuese destruido.

Pero tú no eres un monstruo, Mewtwo. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

No importa. Estabas nerviosa, asustada, triste. Soportabas demasiadas emociones juntas y eso justifica tu proceder. Y si bien me enfadé porque no me agradeciste como debías, o como yo consideraba que es correcto, ahora que lo pienso, sí lo hiciste, porque a pesar de que estabas desequilibrada emocionalmente, te preocupaste de que yo no terminara convirtiéndome en una bestia sedienta de sangre y de venganza. Alguien como ese despreciable humano.

…

Y es por eso que yo debería agradecerte aún más.

Ella entonces lo miró y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró. Mewtwo no se movió, pero no correspondió al acto de afecto de la humana, quien, aferrada a él, sólo dejó escapar todo eso que estaba carcomiéndola por dentro. Se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada en el mundo, como si fuese una pequeña balsa en medio de la tempestad del océano. La vida no parecía contenta con todo lo que sucedía con la muchacha. Todos los días soportaba más y más embates. Sus vecinos no la dejaban en paz, debía mantener una casa sola, debía velar por su hijo sin ayuda, debía abrazarlo y calmarlo cuando éste llegaba a casa llorando porque otros niños se burlaban de la ausencia de su padre. Tenía 22 años y sentía que la vida se le iba y que ya no tenía más camino que ser la sombra de lo que soñó alguna vez.

El pokémon sólo se quedó quieto, escuchando el lamento de la humana. No la alentó, no la abrazó, no le dijo que todo estaría bien a pesar de no estar seguro si eso efectivamente iba a ser así.

La dejó llorar, abrazada a él pero sin apoyarla. No lo hizo por odiarla ni detestarla, no, lo hizo sólo para que ella entendiera que él no iba a ser el pilar que la mantendría en pie. Él partiría lejos y no podría socorrerla siempre.

"A pesar de que me lo esté pidiendo a gritos" se dijo, porque entendía el llanto de la chica, porque sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era ser feliz, quería dejar sus lágrimas atrás, quería ver que, al final del camino, había esperanza, había algo más.

Pero él no se lo daría, no de esta manera.

Con lentitud la joven dejó su lamento y se incorporó un poco, sólo para mirar al pokémon.

Gracias- le dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Sé que no te gusta que te toquen y dejaste que yo te abrazara.

La situación lo amerita. Puedo hacer excepciones en algún momento.

Eres muy amable- y se enjuagó las lágrimas, luego Mewtwo se acostó, la chica apagó la luz y se acomodó con Iván.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, escuchando la nada de la noche, sintiendo la oscuridad de la vida.

Buenas noches- dijo Cristina.

Buenas noches- le susurró Mewtwo.

Descansa.

Los minutos pasaron y, poco a poco, la humana sucumbió al sueño, pero el pokémon no lo hizo así. Se volteó hacia ella y se concentró.

Sentía que debía ayudarla de todas maneras. Ella estaba tan sola como él, se sentía tan abandonada a la vida como él, creía que el mundo simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con su existencia…como él.

Entonces se concentró y entró en el universo onírico de la muchacha. Lo primero que vio, fue que soñaba. En su inconsciente se presentaba una mezcla bizarra de lo que había sucedido con el atacante y lo que podría haber ocurrido en caso de que el pokémon no se hubiese presentado. Entonces él, sabiendo que la chica no estaría tranquila durante mucho tiempo, simplemente manipuló su sueño, convirtiendo todo en un viaje en autobús en busca de un televisor. Algo bastante tonto, pensó Mewtwo, así que la dejó sola en el medio de transporte y de dedicó a recorrer otros recovecos de su mente.

Con lentitud comenzó a avanzar por sus recuerdos, desde los más recientes a los anteriores a éstos. Vio al hombre que la había agredido, se vio a sí mismo usando su ataque y se sintió avergonzado al respecto. Continúo para terminar con esa fase. Llegó a la noche en que se conocieron, al penoso viaje hacia el departamento y los días de reposo. Días tranquilos y agradables, se dijo.

Prosiguió hacia atrás, a las compras en el supermercado, la jornada laboral, las tareas y trabajos de Iván. Pronto descubrió que la vida de la chica era prácticamente sólo rutina. Trabajaba, se preocupaba de su hijo, hacía compras, soportaba a sus vecinos, discutía con ellos. Nada ni nadie más. Absolutamente nadie más, en su vida sólo era Iván.

Buscó más y más atrás. Cristina se veía más joven, o al menos un poco. El niño era notablemente menor, pero su vida se mantenía igual, la misma rutina, los mismos sentimientos.

Retrocedió y encontró lo mismo, más atrás y lo mismo. La vida de la muchacha era nada. Ella no vivía, era las necesidades de su hijo, era la respuesta en su trabajo, era un número más en un sistema de pago. Cristina no parecía tener estima por sí misma, se sentía nada, la miseria encarnada.

Mewtwo miró el cabello de la dormida joven, ya que estaba acomodada con su hijo y pensó en que, sin el niño, sin esa única razón, tal vez ella ya no estaría en este mundo. Cristina no tenía absolutamente nada.

Pero continúo retrocediendo, más y más, hasta que, finalmente, descubrió a un chico, quien seguramente, era el padre de Iván. El pequeño tenía unos dos años y la muchacha se veía más feliz en ese entonces, comenzando a vivir como una madre a los diecisiete años.

Por fin se veía tranquila junto a alguien más. El chico era tal vez un poco mayor, pero la trataba muy bien y con alegría. Pero entonces, se preguntó el clon, ¿Por qué ya no estaban juntos?

Avanzó un poco y comenzó a notar cambios en la historia. El padre de Iván ya no era tan amable, criticaba a la chica por los gastos del niño y los de ella. Le recriminaba el hecho de tener un hijo siendo ellos tan jóvenes, acusándola de no haber tomado las medidas correspondientes a la hora de mantener intimidad. Entonces, poco a poco, Cristina fue sintiéndose mal, creía que ya no tenía nada más y de verdad pensaba que la responsabilidad de todo era suya, por su culpa la ruina había caído en su mundo. Si el chico la dejaba, entonces se sentiría vacía y perdida.

Mewtwo recapituló y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, la joven aún recordaba a su amante con cariño y, descubrió que, luego de él, ella no había dejado que nadie más entrara en su vida debido al miedo de que le partieran el corazón. Ese chico, tal parecía, representó demasiado en su existir.

Y sin embargo, fácilmente aceptó al pokémon. Tal vez, al igual que él, padecían la misma falta de afecto o aprecio que Iván estaba imposibilitado de darle al ser todavía muy niño para entender los caminos de vida. Ambos tenían un uso de razón que, por conveniencia, se negaba a escuchar al corazón.

Un par de enfermos del alma.

El padre de Iván, ese chico al que tanto quiso, es mismo joven que un día simplemente desapareció para divertirse con sus amigos y conseguir a una nueva compañera de una noche.

Destrozada, Cristina tomó sus cosas y partió lejos. Quiso regresar con sus padres, a casa, a su verdadera casa, mas no se atrevió. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embaraza y lo comunicó a su familia, la cólera de su padre llegó al cielo, razón por la cual la chica dejó su hogar y se instaló con su novio. Ahora no lo tenía a él, estaba sola.

Fue en ese momento cuando terminó de estudiar y comenzó a trabajar, arrendó con dificultad su actual departamento y comenzó su vida…sola.

Mewtwo regresó al mundo, salió del trance y dejó que sus propios pensamientos volvieran a fluir. Luego miró a la dormida Cristina, quien seguramente continuaba en su aventura con el televisor y pensó que, tal vez, la vida no había sido tan cruel con él después de todo. Se la quedó viendo por mucho tiempo, pero pasado un rato, se levantó y caminó hacia la sala. Al llegar a la ventana miró hacia atrás y, cerciorándose de que ninguno de los humanos estaba despierto, salió del departamento.


	11. Gracias

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno mis niños, hemos llegado al final de Enfermo- detenido. Este, en comparación al resto, es un capítulo de larga duración, así que disfruta de la última parte de esta entrega.**

Parte 11

Gracias

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar como cada mañana.

Cristina se despertó y lo apagó antes de que su hijo también abandonara sus sueños, luego se levantó y se desperezó. Miró a Mewtwo dormido en posición fetal en la cama vecina y se sonrió al verlo así, tan grande y acomodado como un pequeño gatito. Pero supuso que así estaba acostumbrado y se dirigió al baño para asearse y comenzar el nuevo día.

Cuando hubo terminado, se vistió y corrió las cortinas de la ventana de la sala, descubriendo un luminoso amanecer. Miró los edificios, tratando de no pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y simplemente se dedicó a preparar las cosas de la rutina. Pensó en despertar a su hijo, pero, antes de hacerlo, decidió hacer un par de llamadas.

La primera de ellas fue a su trabajo, justificando no poder asistir por este día. Luego marcó a la escuela de Iván, dando el mismo mensaje. La razón era simple: debía ir a declarar a la policía por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, ya que, en su debido momento, no pudo hacerlo al estar demasiado alterada y cansada, de la misma forma que su hijo.

Regresó a la habitación a despertar a Iván, pero, al entrar, descubrió que Mewtwo estaba sentado en la cama, restregándose los ojos.

Buenos días- dijo la joven-. ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias, y tú ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, siento que hoy será un gran día.

Y seguramente lo será, si ya estás pensando positivo…- y bostezó antes de mirar a la muchacha-. La verdad es que no sé qué tiene esta cama. Normalmente, cuando escucho un ruido, por mínimo que sea, me despierto de inmediato, pero ahora…no supe cuando te levantaste.

Bueno- contestó Cristina sentándose a un lado de Iván para mecerlo un poco-. Seguramente es porque no tienes de qué preocuparte aquí.

Seguramente- le dijo el clon mientras el niño regresaba a la realidad.

Ya despierta, Iván- dijo la joven-. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Un poco más, por favor- suplicó el pequeño, cubriéndose más con la sábana.

Tenemos que ir a declarar, ¿Lo olvidaste? Cuando regresemos puedes dormir un poco más, no vas a ir a la escuela hoy.

Uhh…

Vamos hijo, ya levántate

Resignado, entonces el chico se sentó, bostezo y bajó de la cama para ir al baño, sin dejar de saludar a Mewtwo antes, quien, luego de que el niño partiera a asearse, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, acompañado de Cristina.

Ella comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras su hijo se vestía. Entretanto, Mewtwo se lavó las manos y el rostro y paseó por el lugar, esperando la primera comida del día, ya que, insistentemente, la humana lo invitó a sentarse junto a ellos. El pokémon fue fácil de convencer, ya que sentía bastante hambre.

Cuando ya eran las 08:26 de la mañana, estaban los tres disfrutando de una comida juntos. Cristina bebía una taza de café y comía tostadas con margarina. Iván y Mewtwo tenían un tazón con cereales, cosa que el pokémon sólo había visto de vez en cuando, mas, al probarlo, no reprochó el sabor y se lo sirvió todo.

Yo creo que deberías quedarte a vivir con nosotros- dijo repentinamente Iván al clon. Cristina sólo miró a su hijo y luego al pokémon sentado a su izquierda.

No lo creo- contesto éste bebiéndose la leche de su tazón, sin mostrarse sorprendido ni en lo más mínimo-. Por si ya no lo recuerdas, aquí está prohibido mantener mascotas.

Sí, pero puedes entrar por la ventana, sin que nadie te vea. ¡Cómo ahora! Nadie sabe que estas aquí.

Tal vez, pero hacer eso repetidas veces levantará sospechas tarde o temprano.

Pero…

Además- lo irrumpió el clon-, las cosas cambiarán seguramente de aquí en adelante y no planeo intervenir en eso.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Muchas cosas, a decir verdad. Tú vivirás experiencias nuevas, conocerás gente, tu madre terminará de forma correcta sus estudios, tal vez encuentre a alguien especial en el camino, quien sabe.

Mewtwo- dijo Cristina intrigada-. Qué… ¿qué estás diciendo? No entiendo. ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

Soy un pokémon psíquico, sé muchas cosas que tú no.

Pero…

Puedo saber mucho y de todo, que no te sorprenda. Recuerda que soy un pokémon, tengo habilidades especiales.

Sí, pero… ¿Tú puedes ver el futuro?

Por supuesto que no- se rió un poco él-, sólo deduzco cosas a partir de hechos o cosas que puedo controlar. Por ejemplo, si lanzas una pelota desde tu ventana a un niño en la calle, es obvio que él llamará a un adulto y que éste vendrá a reclamarte por lo que acabas de hacer. No necesitas ser un genio para entender las consecuencias de tus actos. Yo puedo ir un par de pasos más delante de eso debido a mis habilidades como pokémon, es todo.

Pero hablas como si…no sé, supieras algo importante, algo que no sabrías sin que te lo dijeran.

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

Bueno, ¿Cómo sabes que no terminé mis estudios como corresponde?

Adiviné- contestó él arriscando los hombros.

¿Adivinaste? ¿Cómo es posible que...?

Soy un pokémon psíquico- dijo comiéndose el cereal-. Tu café se enfría.

Pero…

Adiviné, es todo- y acabó con su desayuno-. Estaba delicioso- comentó-, me gusta mucho la leche, aunque creo que es porque hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de beber un poco. Creo que robaré un miltank de algún establo, me hace falta.

Cristina aún tenía la espina de la curiosidad clavada, pero Mewtwo había dado por terminada la conversación y ella decidió no continuar. Seguramente volvería a contestar que lo había adivinado.

En eso, el pokémon se puso de pie, llevó su tazón al fregadero y caminó un poco por la sala.

Creo que es mejor que regrese con la enfermera.

No, por favor- le dijo Iván acercándosele-. Quédate aquí, nadie te verá nunca.

No- negó con la cabeza-. La enfermera debe estar buscándome. Escapé por una ventana y ella debe pensar muchas cosas sobre mi paradero, prefiero aparecer temprano en mi cama y fingir que todo esto nunca pasó. Nunca estuve aquí y nunca salí del centro pokémon.

¿Podemos ir a visitarte más tarde?- preguntó el niño.

No.

¿Por qué?

Porque luego de sanar, yo voy a partir lejos y…

Será más difícil decir adiós- irrumpió Cristina, también caminado hacia él.

Eso me temo-contestó el clon.

Entonces…

Entonces es hora de despedirnos- sentenció en viajero.

No, por favor- suplicó el chico aún más triste que antes-. Quédate con nosotros, podemos ser amigos.

No, mi presencia aquí no sería muy conveniente, créeme.

Pero…

No, así está bien- y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana-. A decir verdad- dijo deteniéndose frente al cristal-, mi idea de los seres humanos no era la mejor. Siempre los vi como criaturas despreciables y disolutas que no pensaban en nada más que en ellos mismos. Sin embargo, y debo reconocerlo, ustedes han hecho que definitivamente me decida a cambiar esa opinión.

¿De verdad?- preguntó Cristina.

Sí, ustedes han hecho que me sienta bien conmigo mismo, que acepte que puedo llegar a entablar cierta amistad con alguien, a pesar de que no pueda establecerla como tal.

¿Por qué no?

Por muchas razones, pero no quiero entrar en detalles.

Mewtwo- se adelantó la muchacha-. ¿De verdad no te gustaría aceptar la oferta de quedarte aquí?

…

Puedes entrar por la ventana. Salir durante el día si quieres, dormir aquí, comer con nosotros. Yo no tengo problemas en alimentar una boca más, en especial si fuiste tú el que tanto nos ayudó.

El pokémon guardó silencio, sin mirar hacia atrás. Realmente la oferta era tentadora. Quedarse en casa, tener abrigo y techo, comida y una cama y, lo más importante por sobre todas esas cosas materiales, cariño, una familia.

Cuando aún estaba enfermo, su corazón gritaba por mantenerse ahí, disfrutar de la compañía, recibir lo que no le habían dado nunca y aprender a dar a cambio. Sentir que no estaba solo, que representaba algo para alguien más. Quería ser saludado en la mañana, quería dormir en la misma habitación donde lo hacían seres que lo apreciaban. Quería sentir tantas cosas, quería pertenecer, dejar atrás su vida solitaria y sin luz. Ansiaba ya no tener que caminar solo con su sombra, oculto de los rayos del sol y de la luna, perdido en su mundo privado, sin compartirlo, sin vivirlo.

Deseaba ya no ser el extraño pokémon que vagaba en las noches por las ciudades, ese que pasaba hambre y frío, el que debía robar para poder alimentarse. No quería ser el blanco de codiciosos cazadores de pokémon.

Simplemente su alma le pedía una cosa: cariño, y estos humanos estaban dispuestos a dárselo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo esa confusión que lo molestó durante sus días de convalecencia antes de partir al centro pokémon.

Quería quedarse, era un hecho, quería voltearse y decirle a Cristina: "Está bien, me quedo". Sí, eso era lo que quería, estaba seguro, tanto como que era un pokémon clonado, tanto como que nació de un tubo de ensayo, tanto como que su nombre era Mewtwo.

Se volteó lentamente y alzó la vista a los humanos. Cristina e Iván lo miraban, esperando una respuesta y el psíquico estaba seguro de lo que iba a contestarles, iba a cambiar su vida, iba a arreglar muchas cosas con su corazón…

No- les dijo finalmente.

¿Q-qué? ¿Pero por qué no?

Porque así deben ser las cosas, lo siento- y se regresó a la ventana, la abrió y se preparó para salir, mas Iván lo detuvo.

Por favor- volvió a suplicar-. Quédate con nosotros, yo te quiero mucho.

"Yo te quiero mucho". ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado eso? ¿Cuándo?

Miró al chico y sintió que se le aprisionó más el corazón, porque estaba siendo demasiado cruel consigo mismo, porque estaba negándose lo que más quería en este mundo.

No- dijo-, no puedo, lo siento.

¿Pero por qué no?

Porque mi presencia aquí sólo les traería problemas y no quiero que sufran por mi causa.

Pero...

No- y se aprontó a subir al marco de la ventana.

Al menos podrías visitarnos- propuso Cristina-. Por favor Mewtwo, sé que te sientes solo.

¿Q-qué?- se volteó hacia ella.

Cuando nos conocimos no querías que yo te tocara, no querías caminar conmigo, tampoco querías recibir mis medicamentos, o hablar conmigo. Sé que no te gusta que te toquen y creo que es porque no estás acostumbrado, porque te falta alguien.

…

Dime que estoy mintiendo, Mewtwo. Te encontré solo y enfermo. Completamente solo. Dime, dime que miento. Tú no tienes a nadie más.

C-cómo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Adiviné- se arriscó de hombros ella.

El pokémon la miró desconcertado y se sintió un idiota al no darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que fueron delatando la situación de su vida.

Estás mintiendo- dijo al fin, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-. Sí tengo a alguien más, alguien que creo que me quiere y que yo…

…

Yo…yo también llegué a querer- dijo. ¡Si realmente la humana hubiese sabido cuán difícil fue admitir eso para el pokémon!

¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedes decirme su nombre?

No es sólo uno. Sus nombres son Cristina e Iván.

Se quedaron todos en silencio. Los humanos lo miraban pero él no se volteó hacia el encuentro de sus ojos.

Yo no puedo quedarme con ustedes, lo siento.

¿Pero por qué no? Acabas de decir que…

Podría ser peligroso, soy blanco de muchas miradas y no quiero hacerlos pagar por mi valor.

No entiendo.

Y no necesitas entender- dijo él-. Sólo quiero que sepas que te agradezco por todo, por los cuidados, por la comida, por la casa y, especialmente, por el cariño que me diste, por tu confianza y tu respeto.

Mewtwo, por favor, ¿Por qué te haces esto? Eres muy cruel contigo mismo.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero así debe ser.

No, no tiene que ser así.

Iván- le dijo al chico-. Estoy seguro que te convertirás en un buen entrenador pokémon, sólo debes ser perseverante.

…

Cristina, espero de verdad que tu vida mejore de aquí en adelante y que puedas volver a sonreír de verdad, sin esa tristeza en tus ojos.

Por favor no…

¿Sabes una cosa? El ser amable con otros no significa que les estés dando el permiso para entrar a tu vida. Sólo es una acción no una condena. Sé que te has vuelto hosca para con el resto de los humanos por tus temores y es por esa razón que ellos toman eso como hostilidad y te tratan así. Es un consejo solamente, tómalo o déjalo, pero, al menos yo, creo que voy a considerarlo.

¿C-cómo sabes?…. ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

Soy un pokémon psíquico- respondió.

¿Leíste mi mente?- preguntó ella, mas él no le respondió. Se aprontó a subir al marco de la ventana.

Adiós y cuídense mucho- y sin más salió de la casa y voló en un ángulo recto hacia el cielo, tan rápido que muy pronto los humanos lo perdieron de vista.

Es tan terco- comentó Cristina-, tan terco.

Yo quería que se quedara aquí.

Y él quería quedarse, pero no…oh, no sé qué cosas pasan por su cabeza, la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Se quedaron de pie frente al marco de la ventada por algún tiempo, sintiendo que esa fue una despedida demasiado cruel, porque ninguno realmente quería decir adiós, ninguno quería que las cosas acabaran así. Y Cristina sentía que, a pesar de todo, el que terminó con más dolor en el corazón, era Mewtwo, porque ella al menos, tenía a su hijo, pero el pokémon… ahora partía solo, tan solo y lastimero como la noche en que lo conoció.

Lo voy a extrañar- suspiró Iván

Yo también… y mucho. Y sé que él nos va a extrañar también.

Se volteó un poco para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa. La joven y el niño, por un momento fugaz, pensaron que el viajero había vuelto, arrepentido por su partida, pero de inmediato repusieron en que, de ser así, lo habría hecho por la ventana y no usando la entrada principal, exponiéndose a todas las miradas.

Pero entonces, ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora de la mañana? ¿Sería la policía? ¿Algún medico? ¿Algún vecino molesto? ¿El mismo hombre que los atacó o alguno de sus amigos? Ese pensamiento congeló el corazón de la muchacha.

Otra vez el golpe, suave y tranquilo, como el de una persona segura y sin malas intenciones.

Iván- dijo Cristina-. Toma el teléfono y marca a la policía. Si ves que hay peligro, llama de inmediato, cuando yo te diga.

Sí- contestó el niño, apropiándose del aparato apenas se lo indicó su madre.

La joven, entonces, llenándose de valor, caminó hacia la entrada, preparada para cualquier cosa. Si era atacada otra vez, golpearía con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar.

Avanzó y se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, justo cuando el golpe se repitió.

¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?- escuchó a una mujer afuera-. Estás loco, ya vámonos.

No, sé que es aquí y no me voy hasta que ella abra la puerta.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué sintió cierto vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó sus voces? ¿Cómo sabían de su existencia? ¿Qué querían?

Iván la miraba, expectante ante cualquier movimiento. Un último golpe, y la joven abrió la puerta rápidamente.

El silencio se hizo por un instante. El niño esperaba cualquier cosa. Llamaría a la policía y se lanzaría al ataque, pero, por ahora, nadie se movía. Los visitantes eran dos, un hombre y una mujer, de unos cuarenta años promedio, vestidos de forma casual. Parecían personas sencillas y amables. Iván esperó más, sin saber qué hacer, cuando, repentinamente, el hombre extendió los brazos y Cristina saltó a su encuentro sin poder controlar el llanto. La mujer, entonces, también se unió al abrazo y los tres dejaron ir las lágrimas contenidas por tantos años. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, sin parar de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero cómo?- les preguntó Cristina- ¿Cómo llegaron?

No puedo creerlo- dijo la mujer abrazada a la muchacha-. ¡Cuánto has cambiado, cuánto, mi niña!

Tantos años- sollozó el hombre, acariciando su mejilla-. Sigues tan linda como siempre.

Por favor, díganme que no estoy soñando- lloró la chica.

No, ahora no es un sueño, estoy seguro.

Que alegría encontrarte, Cristina, me siento tan feliz.

Yo también.

En eso, el hombre se volteó un poco y localizó a un atónito Iván, quien no entendía la situación que se desarrollaba en la sala.

No me digas que él es…

Sí- dijo la chica apartándose un poco de la mujer y acercándose a su hijo-. Su nombre es Iván, ya tiene siete años.

Mamá- susurró el niño-. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ellos son tus abuelos- dijo la muchacha sonriendo mientras lloraba-. Son mis padres.

El pequeño miró a los adultos sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Sus abuelos? ¿Esos de los que sólo había escuchado hablar un par de veces? Estaba realmente atónito. No sabía si ocultarse o saludarlos con cortesía. Se sintió un poco apartado, ya que la alegría de su madre y de los recién llegados parecía dejarlo fuera, pero la mujer se acercó, se agachó y lo abrazó.

Mucho tiempo quise conocerte, saber cómo eres, a quien te pareces.

…

Eres un niño muy lindo, Iván. Llevo unos minutos de conocerte y ya siento que te quiero mucho.

…

Papá- dijo Cristina-. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Ha, una historia muy curiosa, realmente

Yo creí que estaba loco- dijo la mujer-. Me trajo con él siguiendo un sueño.

¿Un sueño?

Bien- suspiró el recién llegado-. No me lo vas a creer, pero anoche estaba durmiendo, cuando, de repente, en mi sueño, vi un camino muy largo desde la casa hasta acá. Soñé que abría la puerta y te veía sentada en un sofá, esperando a alguien, llorando. Quise abrazarte, pero la puerta se cerró y una voz muy rara me dijo que no podía, todavía no, que debía seguir el camino, que nada había sido un sueño. Desperté, quise tomar el auto y venir, pero era muy tarde y tu madre me dijo que esperara hasta ahora.

¿Una voz?

Sí, fue muy extraño, es decir, ¿Cómo llegué realmente hasta aquí? ¿Cómo un sueño puede ser verdad de esta manera?

Eso…- se dijo Cristina-, eso no fue un sueño.

¿Cómo dices?

Nada- y se abrazó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa, hija?

Porque te decepcioné. Tenía vergüenza, me sentía mal.

Sé que me enojé, pero no me decepcionaste, no me avergüenzo de ti, hija. Mírate, vives sola con tu hijo, por tus propios medios, como toda una mujer.

Gracias papá.

Vaya sueño, ¿no?

No…- sollozó la muchacha-. Nunca… nunca voy a poder pagárselo

¿Cómo dices?

Nunca voy a poder pagarle un favor a un amigo. Él vino y cambió toda mi vida y yo…yo nunca podré agradecerle por lo que hizo.

¿Es un amigo muy especial para ti?

Es el único amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, pero no lo volveré a ver. Se fue y no me dejó agradecerle.

Él debe tener sus razones, hija. Seguramente no necesita que le agradezcas, sólo fue amable y ya.

Sí…pero cuánto quisiera pagarle por lo que ha hecho.

Y por cierto, ¿Qué hizo? Pareces muy afligida.

Él…él me hizo muy feliz, papá, él me dio una alegría muy grande. Llegó a esta casa y cambió mi vida.

Entonces debe quererte mucho.

…

Ya no llores, hija. Donde sea que él esté, seguramente sabe lo que ha hecho, sabe lo que sientes y no necesita que le regreses el favor, simplemente porque te quiere y siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

Tal vez.

Más tarde, luego de acostumbrarse a la visita y a la nueva vida que representaba, Cristina les explicó a sus padres sobre el incidente que había ocurrido en la noche y de la declaración que debían hacer ahora. Ambos, al enterarse de la razón del parche en el rostro de su hija y su nieto, de inmediato entraron en cólera, sintiéndose impotentes por los hechos y de su imposibilidad de intervenir.

Entonces, automáticamente y sin ponerse realmente de acuerdo, decidieron algo que Cristina había estado esperando desde el momento exacto en que no se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia sus padres cuando fue abandonada por su novio: regresar a casa.

Apenas terminaran con los trámites judiciales, conseguirían un servicio de mudanzas y partirían al verdadero hogar de la chica. Ella, sin poder creer que de verdad eso estuviese ocurriendo, sólo pudo agradecer a sus padres, mas estos, rebatieron al decir que, gran parte de las penurias de la joven había sido su causa, al no salir a buscarla y llevarla de regreso como correspondía.

Todos juntos fueron a la declaración luego de desayunar y conversar un poco. Y, a diferencia de lo que la muchacha pensó, este pasaje no fue tan engorroso después de todo, es decir, ahora tenía a sus padres, quienes la querían y extrañaban tanto como ella.

Salieron de regreso al departamento mientras el padre de la joven pensaba en partir a su casa para acomodar el inmueble para la llegada de las pertenencias de Cristina al día siguiente. Sin embargo, ella se notaba algo ansiosa, como si tuviese que hacer algo urgente y que sólo ella podía efectuar. Su madre le preguntó el motivo de su angustia a lo que ella respondió con una interrogante.

¿Podrían acompañarme al centro pokémon?

¿Al centro pokémon? ¿Por qué?

Necesito hacer una visita.

¿Vamos a ver a Mewtwo?- preguntó Iván ilusionado.

Sí, a pesar de que él no quiera- y sin más todos partieron rumbo al blanco establecimiento médico.

Cristina estaba emocionada. Quería entrar corriendo y abrazar a su terco amigo por lo que había hecho, así que, apenas el padre de la chica hubo estacionado el auto, ella bajó y partió hacia allá. Iván la siguió corriendo y la madre de la joven. Su padre tuvo que cerciorarse de las cosas prácticas que representaba un vehículo en el estacionamiento.

La muchacha entró al hall del centro médico como una niña a punto de recibir un regalo. Miró en todas direcciones y luego se acercó corriendo a la enfermera, quien aparecía desde una sala.

Buenos días- saludó ella con cortesía- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Buenos días- contestó Cristina con la voz acelerada, dado que ya no cabía en su emoción. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Mewtwo – ¿No me recuerda?

Oh, creo que…- intentó.

¿Hija qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres así?- preguntó su madre al llegar a ella con Iván. En eso, recién en la puerta se asomó el hombre, buscando con la mirada a sus familiares.

Vine hace una semana, ¿recuerda?, traje un pokémon enfermo. Alto, blanco, con una cola morada, ¿lo recuerda? Estaba resfriado.

…

Lo traje porque no me permiten tener mascotas en mi departamento.

¡Oh, sí!- dijo la enfermera al saber a quién se refería-. Ese pokémon. ¡La terquedad encarnada!

Ha, y me lo dice a mí- se rió Cristina.

Sí, es que, como no tenía un nombre, se me hacía difícil referirme a él.

…

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el padre de la chica al acercarse por fin al grupo.

Creo que Cristina busca a un pokémon- le contestó su esposa.

Sé que no es mío y que no me lo puedo quedar, pero- dijo la joven-. ¿Podría verlo? Aunque sea por unos minutos, la verdad es que él no es sólo un pokémon cualquiera para mí.

Y lo noté cuando lo trajiste. Supe de inmediato que te encariñaste con él y él contigo, pero…

¿Pero?- preguntó ansiosa- ¿Qué sucede?

Ese pokémon desapareció anoche- informó la enfermera-. Descubrí gracias a la cámara de seguridad que escapó por una ventana usando poderes psíquicos. Vi que salió volando. De inmediato monitoreé los alrededores para traerlo de regreso, ya que no está bien del todo, pero…simplemente fue demasiado rápido.

…

Hasta ahora no he tenido noticias de él.

Entonces- dijo Cristina con cierto pesar en el corazón- ¿Él no volvió?

No- negó la enfermera-. Desapareció simplemente. Usé todos mis medios para encontrarlo, pero no hubo caso.

No puede ser- susurró la muchacha. Mewtwo le había dicho que regresaría al centro pokémon antes de que la mañana avanzara mucho, para simular que nunca había escapado. ¿No lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Él no estaba bien del todo, él sabía que podía tener una recaída. ¿Dónde se había metido?

La verdad- prosiguió la enfermera- es que a él nunca le gustó mi trato, al parecer. No quería que lo tocara, se bebía los medicamentos con hastío, comía con desdén. Tal parece que no soportó estar aquí.

…

Tú me dijiste que estaba muy enfermo y que lograste bajarle la fiebre en un par de días, ¿no es así?

Sí.

Pues, aquí… tal parece que su estado empeoró ligeramente y siento que no fue por una deficiente calidad médica. Eso de ninguna manera.

Entonces… ¿Por qué cree que no sanaba?

Porque él quería que lo sanaras tú- sonrió la enfermera-. Ya te lo dije, él se encariñó contigo a pesar de no ser tu pokémon. El retroceso en su estado, pienso, se debió a su ánimo. Por eso no quería que yo me le acercara.

Entiendo- suspiró Cristina, pensando en las últimas palabras del clon antes de partir. No lo entendía en realidad. Si él de verdad se había encariñado con ella y con Iván, si no estaba sanando en el centro pokémon porque la extrañaba, ¿Por qué se negó a quedarse con ellos o al menos a mantener un contacto? ¿Por qué decidió partir…solo? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Se despidió de la enfermera, quien se disculpó por las cosas pasadas y de la desaparición del pokémon, y partieron de regreso a casa.

Hija- dijo el hombre al verla tan triste repentinamente- ¿Qué sucede?

Él sabía que iba a venir- contestó ella-. Por eso me mintió.

¿Eh?

Él… ¿Por qué eres así, Mewtwo?- susurró a nadie mientras caminaba hacia el auto, mas, antes de llegar, corrió a un lugar más abierto y, mirando hacia arriba, gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Gracias, Mewtwo!

¿Lo viste?- dijo Iván tratando de localizarlo- ¿Dónde?

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A quién gritas?- preguntaron sus padres también buscando en algún lugar en lo alto del edificio.

¡Gracias por todo!- prosiguió la joven-. ¡Nunca voy a olvidarte, te lo prometo!

Mamá…no lo veo.

Yo tampoco, Iván.

¿Qué?

Sólo…necesitaba hacerlo- dijo antes de regresar con su padres y partir a casa, ahora un tanto más tranquila que hasta hace unos momentos.

Mewtwo los siguió con la vista hasta que los perdió entre el tráfico. Había estado de pie en la azotea del edificio y fue testigo de la entrada y salida de la humana. Sólo los vio y se sonrió cuando Cristina comenzó a gritar a nadie, como si supiera que, efectivamente, él estaba escuchándola.

No hay de qué- le contestó en su momento, aunque sabía que ella no iba a oírlo.

…..

Entonces las cosas cambiaron. Pronto todo el departamento de Cristina se convirtió en un montón interminable de cajas y maletas.

Ella, junto a su hijo, se sentó en el suelo al contemplar que el lugar al que llamaron por tantos años hogar, hoy quedaba vacío, aprontándose a unos nuevos moradores.

A pesar de todo, algo de sus corazones se quedaba en el edificio. Porque fueron muchas historias, muchas penas, muchos días y noches, mucho tiempo en que vivieron solos los dos, valiéndose por sí mismos. No obstante, después de todo, iban a extrañar el lugar, pero la joven hablaba a su hijo de lo agradable que era su casa nueva. Tendría un patio grande en donde jugar, podría hacer amigos, todo lo que quisiera. Él analizaba las perspectivas, pero sólo pensaba en que el cambio era muy brusco y sentía ese cosquilleo al saber que, esta noche, dormiría en otro lugar.

El camión entonces partió con todo y Cristina y su hijo en el auto con los padres de la joven. Cada giro de las ruedas los llevaba a la nueva vida, a esa vida que Mewtwo había planeado sin su consentimiento y sin dejar que se lo agradecieran. Pero, pensaba la joven, tal y como había dicho la enfermera, el pokémon era la terquedad encarnada.

Los días siguientes fueron muy emocionantes debido a la transición, pero pronto se fueron acostumbrando a tener sus habitaciones propias, a escuchar música con alto volumen, a no dar explicaciones por todo, a sentarse en el patio a disfrutar de la tarde y, especialmente, a tener la familia con la que tanto soñaron. Iván aprendió a querer a sus abuelos y Cristina se sintió una niña otra vez, pensando que, ahora sí podría vivir, porque ya no sería la respuesta a su hijo, ni un número más, ni la sombra de nadie. No, ahora ella podría ser lo que quisiera, podría terminar sus estudios, podría comenzar cosas nuevas y todo con una renovada juventud, ya que se daba cuenta de su edad, notaba lo que hacían las muchachas a los 22 años. Sabía que tenía responsabilidades, pero podía disfrutar un poco y no ser la adulta que estaba imponiéndose ser.

Pasó el tiempo y su vida mejoró. Su rostro ya no mostraba esa tristeza ni desesperanza, irradiaba una nueva fuerza que creyó perdida. Pensaba entonces en que el cambio había sido sólo por la intervención del pokémon al que ayudó cierta noche y sin duda se lo agradecía. En ocasiones miraba por la ventana, viendo las estrellas e imaginaba que, tal vez, volaba cerca, no dejándose tocar por nadie, siendo el mismo malhumorado y terco que conoció.

A veces simplemente se quedaba viendo al cielo…

….

Cuando Cristina abandonó el departamento y se mudó de regreso a casa de sus padres, Mewtwo la vigiló hasta que vio que se estableció en su nueva vida, cerciorándose de que todo marcharía bien de ahí en adelante, a pesar de que sabía que así seria.

Pensaba constantemente en la oferta de la chica. En vivir al menos en contacto, visitándolos en ocasiones, pero, al mismo tiempo, evaluaba el gran contra de aquella decisión.

Su naturaleza como pokémon desconocido lo había convertido en blanco de miradas curiosas y codiciosas. Sabía que existía mucha gente a la que le gustaba coleccionar criaturas como él. Hombres y mujeres que soñaban con tener en sus anaqueles a un ser que no tuviese una explicación, cuyos poderes pudiesen sobrepasar por mucho a los pokémon más fuertes conocidos. Esos humanos, pensaba, tan parecidos a ese al que ya no se molestaba en recordar debido a su oscuro pasado.

No podía quedarse cerca de Cristina y su familia. No podía ser visto, debía mantenerse en movimiento, cambiando contantemente de posición para no ser descubierto ni capturado. Así debía ser.

Si se quedaba cerca de estas personas, terminaría poniéndolos en peligro a ellos también debido a los procedimientos utilizados para su caza. Simplemente no podía, tendría que acostumbrase a eso en forma definitiva, a no establecer amistades ni a dejar pistas de su paradero.

Pensó en borrar su existencia de la mente de la muchacha y su hijo, mas, viendo la felicidad que la inundaba a diario desde que estaba de regreso en su casa, desechó la idea y sólo se aprontó a dar media vuelta y partir.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la ciudad, se volteó otra vez a casa de la chica, sonriéndose con un ligero pesar a dejarla atrás, a ella, su hijo y el cariño que estaban dispuestos a darle.

Dio un par de pasos en el edificio en donde estaba y suspiró.

Gracias- dijo-. Gracias por todo.

Levantó vuelo y partió hacia el horizonte, sólo acompañado de su inseparable soledad, simplemente porque así debía ser la vida del exiliado.

**Nota del autor:**

**Bien, si estás leyendo esto, puede ser debido a dos razones: 1. Leíste el final antes de comenzar para saber lo que sucedía con los personajes y prefieres no tener sorpresas, o 2. Leíste todo desde el principio y has llegado al final. **

**Si es así, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin. **

**A decir verdad, este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora me dediqué a cambiar algunas cosas, remasterizar, y dar un nuevo enfoque, aprovechando muchas cosas que he ido aprendiendo respecto a crear historias.**

**No había escrito notas de autor en otros capítulos ya que no lo consideré necesario, es decir, según yo, eso es para cuando algo no queda del todo claro y, de hacerlo estaría asumiendo que mi historia está mal. ¿Por qué entonces me dedicaría a dar explicaciones en lugar de ir al meollo del asunto y arreglarlo directamente? Bueno, aunque también podía agradecer o comentar cosas, pero… no pensé en eso.**

**Así que ahora me dedico a agradecer a todos esos que me apoyaron y me impulsaron a continuar escribiendo, ya que, aunque suene trillado, me esforcé mucho y le dediqué mucho tiempo y uso de razón (a pesar de que sea un remake del "Enfermo- detenido" original)**

**Realmente no tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, sólo me dediqué a escribir y a compartir la historia de un Mewtwo terco y enfermo que no quería ir al centro pokémon apenas se sintió mal. Me enfoqué en el asunto de dar y recibir y la necesidad de cariño que tienen los seres cuando la vida no ha sido del todo amable, así que, si te sientes decepcionado por la ausencia casi total de acción, batallas pokémon y todo eso, la verdad es que no tenía intención de escribir al respecto. No me interesa esa clase de cosas ya que, simplemente, nos dedicamos a jugar y eso. Pienso en cosas un tanto más profundas, en cosas que, definitivamente, no encontraremos de mano de los autores de Pokémon. **

**Bueno, creo que es eso, no tengo más que decir, sólo dar las gracias por la lectura y el apoyo. ¡Si de verdad alguien supiera lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios a lo largo de todo esto! Realmente, y lo digo con toda sinceridad, me hicieron muy bien, así que gracias, muchísimas gracias.**

**Me equivoco, sí tengo algo más que decir. Hoy en día el creciente número de madres adolescentes ha alcanzado ya casi la estratosfera. La verdad es que conozco a muchas chicas que ahora van caminando en la calle de la mano de sus pequeños niños o niñas.**

**Yo aún no planeo dejar descendencia, tengo otras cosas en qué pensar y, hablando con franqueza, no estoy preparada ni física, psíquica o espiritualmente para criar a un hijo.**

**Esta historia, si bien es un fanfic de pokémon, se la dedico a todas esas mujeres que de un día para otro dejan la infancia atrás para convertirse en adultas. A todas esas que deben soportar penurias, deben lidiar con la tacha de "cualquiera", a todas esas jóvenes que no tienen el apoyo suficiente y que no ven demasiadas ilusiones en sus vidas.**

**Y, cambiando radicalmente de tema, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía. La verdad es que mi forma de escribir no es perfecta y me di cuenta de varios detalles una vez que ya había publicado los capítulos. Quise corregirlos, pero luego pensé en que ya había sido leído, por ende, el error ya daba la vuelta al mundo. Imaginé, no sé, que esto podría ser algo semejante a una publicación física, es decir, en papel, como un libro más. Pensé que, si por ejemplo, Gabriel García Márquez había cometido un error en Cien años de soledad, no se pasearía por todas las casas del mundo corrigiendo su falta (además él tiene un editor). Imaginé que un día llamaba a mi puerta y me preguntaba si tenía una copia del libro. Yo afirmaba, así que le entregaba la edición y él se encargaba de enmendar su error. He, sería algo muy gracioso pero imposible. Tengo faltas de ortografía y las asumo. Sé que debo mejorar y lo haré, sólo tenme paciencia. No las corregí simplemente porque ya había sido leído y en la mente, consiente o inconsciente del lector, la falta ya existía.**

**Otra cosa respecto a los diálogos de los personajes. En mi documento de MS. Word, escribí todo usando guiones cada vez que alguien hablaba. Así publiqué los capítulos y no me di cuenta en su momento, de que no se veían como yo tenía planeado. En un comentario me hicieron esa observación, pero demasiado tarde noté esa falencia en la página de , así que me disculpo por ello. Sin embargo, creo, esto no afectó la lectura, por lo que no hay mayor drama. Además he aprendido mi lección y no volverá a ocurrir.**

**Y…. lamento haberme puesto ligeramente cursi al final. (¿Ligeramente? ¿Llamas a eso "ligero"?)**

**Y…uh, creo que, considerando un comentario, tal vez yo también entre al club de las loquillas pervertidas, hehehe. **

**Y… ¡oh, cielos, a que esta es la nota de autor más larga de !**

**Ya, guardo silencio.**

**Bueno, ahora sí me despido en busca de inspiración para continuar con historias de mi exiliado favorito. Saludos y que tengas un buen día.**

**Ah, y si quieres, puedes darte una vuelta por el resto de mi perfil y leer otras historias y, si además quieres _ver _tengo mi galería en DeviantArt con varios dibujos de Mewtwo.**

**Hela aquí: .com**

**Sí, me hago publicidad….**

**Cambio y fuera. **


End file.
